Not just a girl, but a Hero too
by SharpThorn
Summary: I didn't ask for this. My life was messy enough without me playing this Hero-role thing. I just try to survive each fight, each challenge, my life. And every time I ask: why me? And every time I get the same answer: because you're special; because you're unique; because you're Melody Jackson and you're going to save the universe.
1. Prologue

**1st Summary: «** **She wasn't normal. She knew that much. She didn't have a family, because nobody wanted her. She was consider a freak, because she didn't have any friends and acted strangely. And, on top of it all, she was about to die thanks to the clownfish in the aquarium who thought she was some kind of therapist. Follow Mel on the journey that is going to change her life forever.»**

* * *

 **Hi guys!**

 **So, this is it. The fic I promised you. Hope you like it as much I do.**

 **This is supped to be a story about Percabeth's child. I'll try update as often as I can. I won't make any promises what so ever. Only now I understand how difficult it is to update, to make readers AND myself happy with this story's progress.**

 **Please Review! I'd like to know what you think about this story. But don't leave mean comments, nobody likes haters.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Percy Jackson series belong to their rightful owner.**

 **P.S.: Remember, English is not my first language, so apologies for any mistakes you might find.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

No matter how hard they had to fight to survive another day, another quest, Percy and Annabeth seemed destined to never achieve true peace.

First the Titan War against Kronos, then Percy's disappearance followed with the struggle to defeat Gaia. Now, the heroes "curse" passed to their child, the only descendent of Athena and Poseidon to ever exist.

Normally, legacies wouldn't have all their godly ancestors' powers. But it was fair to say that that wasn't a typical legacy. This one was immensely powerful. With Athena's intelligence, more inclined to sneakiness, Poseidon's ease with water and with powers yet to be revealed, this legacy would be on a league of her own.

But it wasn't only these factors that made her who she was. No, there were so much more than that. She was just a piece of the game itself. However, she was an important one. In other words, she was a part of it, but, at the same time, she was it.

In spite of her apparently strength, she was weak. Weak because of her lack of control. Even a god is fragile against his enemies when he doesn't know how to control his abilities. She was not an exception. Though, it wasn't her fault. Yet, the Fates were not the ones to blame. Well, at least this time they weren't.

The Universe speaks its own language. And when the time came, it made pretty clear what was to be done.

Never Percy or Annabeth though that something like this was about to happen. They though, well, that they could live in peace. Occasionally running into a monster or two, but, other than that, they would pass their days enjoying the perks of living in New Rome: going on dates, going to college, moving in together, even marrying, and having a family.

When Annabeth found out she was pregnant she was thrilled. Scared, but happy. After all, she didn't have a normal childhood, so how could she raise a baby, her own child, without screwing up?

Percy helped a lot in that department. They were very anxious; after all, it was their first child, but nothing that a talk with Sally and a plate of her cookies couldn't solve, especially in Percy's point of view. Still, the bliss didn't last very long.

Soon nine months passed in a blur and summer's solstice had arrived.

Annabeth was exhausted. She had been in labor for almost eleven hours and she had reached a level where she could not bear it any longer. Cups of coffee had been drunk, Percy's hand was sore and everyone was very restless.

Even the gods waited in Mount Olympus for the arrival of the baby. The child would be the first heir both to Poseidon and Athena, and, combined with the couple's popularity among the deities, it was perfectly natural that they would be watching the moment, even if they were supposed to be doing something important, whatever were to be discussed in that particularly assembly.

Then, as quickly as it had begun, it was over. The sharp cry of the baby filled the hospital room with its strength.

"A girl" announced the doctor.

Percy and Annabeth couldn't be happier. Almost immediately, the newborn was placed in her mother's embrace. Both parents looked to their daughter for the first time. She was beautiful. She didn't have hair, her tiny head was very soft, and her eyes. Oh, her eyes. They were grey and green, a strange color indeed, but extraordinarily fitting for what this child represented. Her tiny body fit precisely in Percy's arm. She couldn't be more perfect to her parent's eyes.

But again, what is good always ends fast. At that very moment, on Mount Olympus, the gods were interrupted by the Fates.

When it came to determinate other people's fates, the Moiras had always like almost a sixth sense for that type of things. They knew when a life should start and when it should end. However this time was different. They announce to the Council some very disturbing news. It came to them almost like a vision. Nothing like that had ever happened.

"The babe," they said unison "the child of the demigods Perseus and Annabeth Jackson, she must be removed from her parents as soon as possible."

"Why is that?" asked Zeus frowning "What did you see?"

"We saw the child being separated from her parents. We saw that will be a war. Something, someone even more dangerous than Gaia and Kronos combined asks for revenge, but we don't know why. Only this child can protect us from it. For that, she must be parted from her mother and father. It does not make sense to us, since this never occurred before, but it is the way it must be done." said the three sisters.

The gods didn't want to believe. In spite of some of them announce their angst regarding the demigods for several times; they were very fond of them. They did the impossible on many occasions to ensure the survival of their world, yet the universe was still throwing obstacles into their happy ending.

Athena and Poseidon were the ones in charge of breaking the news to their children. Before they could do anything, the Fates transported themselves to the hospital. Annabeth and Percy were stunned.

They observe the ladies taking their daughter away from them without moving an inch. Maybe because of the temporarily spell casted by the Fates, maybe it was because their hearts broke when they understood the meaning of their presence there.

Whatever it was, they watched as their child was taken away from them, sleeping peacefully in the lady's arms.

Few minutes later, Athena and Poseidon appeared before their children, explaining the situation to them. Nothing could be said that softened the worries and sorrow from the demigods face.

They only cried. Cried and prayed. They begged for their little girl to be safe, loved and happy.

The gods were not unaffected by the circumstances. But they too were stuck. They could only wait the moment when the true of all this would become clear.

While the Fates left the baby in a porch of some random house on the other side of the country, far away as possible from her short former life, Percy and Annabeth cried and yelled to the heavens complaining about their misfortune.

Realizing that not even a name could give her, they cried until they fell asleep.

In the morning, they would need to give the news to their friends and family. For now, they would just promise that one day they would see her again and become a family.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So here it is, Chapter 1!**

 **Thank you so much whoever reviewed, favorite and/or follow. That means the world to me!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review. Only that way I can find out what you guys think about the story! :)**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Percy Jackson series. As we know, uncle Rick has that privilege.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Nothing like a weird dream to start the week._

 _That_ was the first thought of Melody on Monday morning. Strangely not as odd as it should be. She was having a lot of those lately. Since she made 13 more precisely.

However she tried not to think much about it. At least not on that particular morning.

She was going on a field trip to the Aquarium. Her school director though that and quoting, "students should interact more with other forms of live rather than other typical _Homo sapiens_ in their monosyllable and unique living-ways of their teenager years."

 _Yeah, like that is going to make any difference,_ thought Mel to herself. _Either way, it's better than being locked up in that nasty said educational prison._

With that sarcastic thought, Mel got up and rushed to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and combing her birth nest of a hair, she dressed with the first jeans, t-shirt, jacket and pair of shoes she could find in the middle of chaotic bedroom.

Not unsatisfied with the result, she grabbed her bag and went downstairs.

The Tuckers, the family who she had been living with, liked to eat breakfast together.

Not a tradition Mel wanted be part of. The twins tended to be a little too enthusiastic while helping their mother with the meals. Who knows what kind of things they put in the pancakes. Last time she made the mistake of eating them, she almost ended up with a food poisoning thanks to the extra mayo and glitters. Not like their parents were better. Let's just say that a couple who let their 4 years old twins running around the house in nothing but underwear throwing ketchup mixed with glue at people couldn't possibly be consider normal.

"Good morning, Melody," said Eloise - Mrs. Tucker for the rest of world.

"Morning."

"Would you care to join us? There are pancakes, cereal, coffee and juice."

"No thanks. I'm heading to school now," replied Mel.

It wasn't like she disliked them. In spite of their lack of normalness, they were rather friendly towards her. But then again, she saw that consideration with the eyes of someone who is a very proud person and that feeling was much like they felt sorry for her.

She needed a lot of things: a good breakfast; the patience to pass English Literature; a new pair of boots and trying to stay away from the principal's office. But she didn't need to be pitied.

"Humm… Ok. Have a good day then," said Eloise.

"Thanks." And with that, Mel left the house, where the family of four continued to eat their contemned breakfast without any sign of protest.

* * *

Melody was consider by many a strange girl.

She didn't have a family, always jumping from a foster home to another, where nobody liked her, much less seemed to show her any kindness, and when they did, she preferred they didn't.

She didn't also have many friends. Hardly anyone would want to be associated with the girl who saw things when everyone else didn't. And when she actually did some friends, or she ruined the whole thing with her sarcastic attitude or she had to move to another place.

First, she lived in Virginia, in the house where she had been left, probably by her birth parents who didn't wanted her in the first place; next, she went to Minnesota; then to New Mexico, next was Portland, Detroit, and Florida.

Finally, she had been living in Washington for two months with a family who seemed nothing but disturbed.

During her entire life, Mel had to endure a lot of crap, the constant name calling from other kids, the weirdos who were in charge of taking care of her and final the frequent changes of place.

That had made her cynical, possibly mature for her age as well as an undeniable smart-ass.

For all of that, she wasn't surprised that she was the only one who had to endure the trip to the Aquarium without a partner. Not like she cared. She was used to it. Besides her classmates were complete idiots in her opinion. The boys were enjoying the fantastic years before puberty hit them in its full force, making them awkward _and_ rather annoying with their constant flirting attempts. Plus, the mini-stalkers in them started to notice that existed an entirely different specie called "Girls" and the uneasy blushes were the proof of that. And the girls weren't better either. They were usual in their little groups, talking about things that to Mel didn't classify as character builders.

Basically, she was alone, not lonely as everybody assumed. She cared too much for her personal space to give it away like that.

As soon they entered the Aquarium she was hypnotized by all the beauty her eyes saw.

The blue from the water combined perfectly with the exotic colors of the immersed life; the fish swam exquisitely, surrounded by a flowing aura of familiarity between them. The peace lived within those waters was what made Mel wanting to be part of the lucky ones who could live in the ocean.

Forgetting she was supposed to be in a field trip, Melody wandered, and completely oblivious to the fact she was no longer with her group, she found herself alone near the tank which had the fish from Indic ocean.

And again, totally distracted, she didn't notice the clownfish that kept following her as she circled the tank to admire its occupants. Until, of course, he started to talk to her.

"You know, you could always take a picture. It lasts longer," he said.

"Uh… What?" Melody was stunned. The fish was talking to her. The fish! To her!

"You heard me."

"Yeah, I heard you. You. The fish." The shock was very perceptive in her voice. "So… What's up?"

 _Seriously, Mel? Seriously? What kind of person says that to a talking clownfish? What kind of person says anything at all to a fish?_

"The surface."

"Right." _Not only he's a talking fish, but apparently a comedian too._

"Could you do me a favor, sweetheart?"

"Humm, sure," replied Melody uneasy.

"You think you could tell the Reef Shark in the first tank you saw on your way here that he'll be a dead shark? Emphasis on the _dead,_ please"

"Why?" It wasn't very common to see much less to _hear_ a clownfish threatening a shark.

"My wife cheated me with him. Of course I want to kill him," shouted him.

"Your wife?"

"Yes, my wife."

"Your clownfish wife? But… How? She's a _clownfish_. He's a _shark_!"

"She was a gentle soul. Everybody liked her. Once, she helped a crab when he had one of his claws were stuck under a rock. That's how she is, such a caring clownfish. And then she started to spend time with _him_ , because he said he was depressed and that he was going to stop swimming and my compassionate wife thought he just needed a friend and started to spend time with him more and more and… And just…" That was the moment he started to cry.

 _Who knew a fish could cry? He's really emotional._

"Maybe it was a misunderstanding. Maybe she didn't cheat," said Mel trying to reassure the fish of his wife's innocence. _Since when did I become a therapist for interspecies marital problems, anyway_?

"I just want thing to be like their used to. Just the two of us swimming here and there… And… I… I just… Holy Poseidon, I just want her back!"

Crying even more, the fish didn't show any sign of stopping while Mel decided to risk therapist from her "What Should I Do in the Future" list.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Melody was so absorbed by the whole situation that she didn't notice the strange lady approaching.

Turning around, she saw an old lady, with greyish skin and clothes not so appropriate for someone of her age. The picture of someone's grandmother in a low cut shirt and a pair of skinny-jeans didn't belong in the right mind of anyone.

"Sorry, but do I know you?" This lady was definitely given her the creeps.

"Not, honey. But your father did," answered the stranger.

"My father?"

"Yes, honey, but that doesn't matter right now. Tell me, how do you feel about being painfully tortured and then suffer a slow death?"

"Not something I would do for fun," replied Mel with a nervous voice. "Why?"

"Because that's what is going to happen to you." As soon she said those words, she began to transform in a nasty, monstrous thing.

At this point, Mel did the only thing that a 13 year old usually does in this type of circumstances: she ran.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Here it is, Chapter 2!**

 **Sorry for the delay, but I've had some computer problems, now they're over, of course. :)**

 **However, I must warn you: aside from my "junior writer" being, I'm also teenager who really deserves her free summer time, in my opinion, so don't expect to find new chapters here every week. If so, good for you, and me, 'cause that means I'm really liking writing this. My advice, though: Follow this story. That way, you'll receive an email alert when a new chapter is published.**

 **As always, don't forget to Review! That's the only way (besides PM, of course) that I know what you think of this attempt of mine of creating something readable.**

 **Hope you like it! :)**

 **Disclaimer: As you already guessed, I'm no Rick Riordan. So Percy Jackson series (Percy Jackson & The Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus) don't belong to me in any way.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The sun was bright. The peaceful morning sky was filled with the gentle sound of the birds as they flied artistically thought the air; the clouds formed white patterns in the peaceful blue. Everyone was enjoying that Monday, as much as anyone who preserves his sanity could.

Well, everyone but Melody.

Keeping it down to a sentence, let's just say Mel was not enjoying being chased by an old lady, who turned out to be a deadly monster that apparently no else could see but her.

She ran as much as she could for all over the town. The monster had been chasing since the Aquarium when she was talking to the clownfish.

 _Stupid fish and his stupid marital problems! If wasn't for his blabber mouth, I wouldn't be in this situation right now!_

Her legs were shaking, whether it was from the running or for the fear, she didn't know. But she kept going. She ran until she reached an empty warehouse. Perhaps not her smartest decision, she thought, but she needed a place to hide, and fast.

She hid behind some boxes and remained in silence as the lady-monster entered the building. It still surprised her how this _thing_ had chased her trough the city without losing her trace which Mel tried really hard to dismissed.

"You can't hide forever, little one."

 _Great,_ Mel thought, _I'm going to be lunch to this disgusting thing and I didn't have my breakfast yet… Wait, what?_

Before Mel had the time to question why she was thinking about her empty stomach when clearly she was going to be snack to someone else, the monster attacked her.

Destroying all the boxes in the process and making a hole in the wall as well, Mel wasn't caught by only an inch. Melody tried to run but she just had the time to go five feet from the monster when suddenly, she was trapped between another wall and the thing.

 _That's it, I'm dead._

"There's no escaping now!"

"Don't say." Her usual confident voice broke with fear, becoming tense and slightly hoarse.

"But, you know," added the monster, smiling, "I'm in a good mood today, so I'm going to give you two choices. Tell me, girl, what you prefer, being tortured by me and suffer a slow, painful death _or_ being sent to Tartarus to endure an eternity of torture?"

"What's Tartarus?" _I've a feeling I don't want to know the answer._

"Hell, honey."

"Oh..." replied Mel. The numbness was perceptive in her voice. She didn't try to disguise the fact she wasn't surprise anymore. _Why did I ask?_

"So, no option three?"

"No option three," answered the beast with a hateful smile.

"Ok. Well, what about I get cheeseburgers for both of us in the dinner down the street and then we can sit right here, eat the burgers and talk about this whole 'I wanna kill you for no apparent reason' thing?"

The joke was an excuse. Mel knew it, the monster knew it. But Mel was pretty desperate. Trying to distract the monster was the only idea she had until she could came up with a decent plan that actually help her condition.

"Cheeseburger? Tempting, but no. I prefer killing you!" Her enthusiasm was _not_ something Melody could afford to encourage.

"You know, I don't like your excitement. You really should see a therapist about those murder-feelings. It's not healthy," replied Mel. "Or maybe not," reacted she as soon as she saw the look on the lady-monsters' face. "You can do whatever you want, which is fine by me, unless you still want to kill me, which I can't allow, obviously, because…"

"Shut up!" yelled the beast, making Mel flinch with fear. "That's it, I'm done with you, brat! You're just like your father, with your stupid smirk on your face acting like you're _someone_! Here I am, actually giving you a choice; because I thought you were a nice little girl who respected the older ones, but no! You're just like _him_!"

"You… You know my father?" That wasn't the first time the monster mentioned him, and Mel just _knew_ that the thing was doing the comparison on purpose.

"Yes, I do, but now isn't the moment to talk about him when I could be killing you. Imagine when I'm done with you, everyone will know what I did, my sisters will respect me and my master will give me a promotion!"

"But, why? Why me? I'm just a kid dumped in a foster home and who nobody wanted in the first place! And I'm just a kid, anyway. You don't really want to be known as my assassin! It'll give you bad reputation! I mean, I'm a walking disaster! I'm lazy, reckless, I eat way too much, and by the looks of my room, some say my… "

"I SAID TO SHUT UP!" And that was the moment when the monster attacked Mel.

She didn't have the time to move. She just closed her eyes and screamed.

Maybe it was the situation she was in, the fact she was in danger; maybe it was the wild, desperate cry itself. Until this day, she didn't know what it was, but something woke up inside Melody that day.

A flash of light appeared out of nowhere ripping the scene with its brightness. Coming with it, a song. The melody was gentle, but passionate and intense, much like the light itself.

All Mel knew when she opened her eyes was that the monsters was no longer there. It had disappeared along with the blazing light and the beautiful tune.

She stayed there for a while, sitting in a corner, frozen with what just had happen. She kept thinking "Was it a dream?", "Where the light came from?", " _Wo_ was the monster?" And, perhaps the question that changed her without she didn't even realize it, but still had left its mark on her since then: "Who is my _father_ and what does he have to do with is whole thing?"

It couldn't possibly be a dream, because the hole on the wall and the other remains of the monster's presence proved otherwise. However, she didn't have explanations for the other questions. The simple fact of not knowing the answers to something of this importance was reason enough to put her in stressing mode, aside from the obvious attempt of murder, of course.

She didn't bother going back to school, or to Tuckers' house, for that matter. She just remained there, with her eyes wide open, trying to figure out that whole thing, while tears fell down her face as she remembered the beauty of the melody and its promises of love and a home.

* * *

******* _In the meantime, somewhere in New York_ *******

The woman yelled as the nightmare woke her and her bed partner in the middle of the chilling night of March.

"What? What happened?"

The worry was impossible to disguise in the man's voice. The dark surrounded them but the woman knew that he had the same lines of worry in his face that, along with his tone of voice, expressed his care for her.

"I… I don't know. I was in some kind of warehouse, and that was a girl and one of the Furies. They were talking and then the Fury attacked her and I heard a scream, I… I don't… I…"

"Shhh, that's ok. You're here, you're safe," the man tried to reassure his wife.

"But, I don't know if _she_ 's safe. When I saw it was about to attack the girl I felt powerless, I couldn't help her, and I… I felt that _needed_ to protect her, and don't know what it was, but I couldn't do anything… I… I just…"

The sobs were enough to the man to know what she needed. He hugged her. They cuddled as she cried because they both knew what had happened.

It was their little girl. Their baby who was taken away from them and that couldn't be given back again. They never saw her again, since the day at the hospital when Annabeth had given birth, but they knew it was her. They just _knew_.

Annabeth cried until she fell asleep. As for Percy, he continued to hold her while his heart also cried for the safety of his little girl, until he, too, closed his eyes and dreamed of the day when he would fulfill the promise to find her and become a family at last. _His_ family.

* * *

 **A.N./ So like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

 **P.S.: What were your thoughts about this last part? Should I write them more, from now on, as a peek of Percy & Annabeth's lives regarding this whole thing? **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Here it is, Chapter 3. Hope you like! Don't forget to review!**

 **I changed the ranting to T, because I want Mel to be a "normal" teenager, someone who uses cuss words, who will make mistakes. Basically I want her to be as Real as... Well, a real teenager.**

 **P.S.: You'll find a (*) somewhere in this story. Don't worry. Just read the AN in the end and hopefully you'll figure out what I meant. I just hope I did it right.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians series neither Heroes of Olympus series. All of that belongs to Uncle Rick. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It's been three days since the _incident_.

Three miserable days in which Melody couldn't eat, sleep or interact properly with other human beings. All because of what happened last Monday. She still couldn't wrap her mind around it in the way she wanted. If she just knew what exactly happened…

 _No, I don't want to know! Some things are better to remain unknown. Especially if concerns my parentage and not so imaginary monsters who want to kill me because they want to have a promotion._

She didn't bother to question why would be given her assassin a promotion, much less why her parents seemed to be part of the cause of the monster's hatred towards her or even why existed monsters in the first place.

She could, though. But she didn't want to. As far as she was concerned, Mel only wanted to live her life without dramas. And knowing all of those things would bring chaos and sorrow to Mel's life that she couldn't afford to have. Not again.

When she was in her fourth foster home, Mel met a 15 year old boy named Craig. He was an orphan like her and she adored him, mostly because in the short time they lived under the same roof he was nothing but kind to her and acted as if he was her older brother more times than she could count. He used to hug her while she cried when there was a thunderstorm, letting her sleep with him, because he knew she was too scared to face it alone; he was always defended her when the other kids bullied her. Hell, the list was endless.

But one day all changed, and not for the better. The reason? He wanted to meet his parents. So Craig started to investigate and like the innocent kid she was, Melody supported him. She truly believed he could have his happy ending, mostly because she was projecting her own expectations into his pursuit for his parents. She used to think that if he could find his parents, she could find hers and finally have a family of her own.

It was a Sunday afternoon; they were both eating ice-creams near the town's playground when a man approached them. He said he was Craig's dad; that only recently he knew he had a son and of his efforts to find him. Craig had been so happy. She remembered the sparkle in his eyes whenever he talked about it and she couldn't be happier for her friend. One day, he was just different. He didn't call her "princess" anymore like he used to; he didn't hug her; he just wasn't the same. When she discovered why it was too late. He said father had lied to him, taking advantage of his son's desire to please him and put him in the drugs business. Soon he was on his own, with no help whatsoever, struggling to fight a drug addiction and barely surviving the threats made by some guys who his father refused to pay. He couldn't ask for help. The only person who he trusted was Mel, and he didn't want to involve her in his problems; she was just a child, after all.

It was Melody who found him. No 7 year old should see what Mel saw that day: her only friend - her _family_ \- lying on the ground that was filled with Craig's blood. He killed himself, the autopsy concluded. Now, she regretted that her last words to him were not the ideal ones to express how he was important to her. Yet, she would never forget his.

" _This world is full of hatred, sadness, huger and pain, Mel. Complete misery. And there are only a handful of things we can truly be described as 'good'. And I know one of them is you, Melody. In a world where there is so much to grieve and so little good to take? I grieve nothing. I take everything. Ignite, princess. Ignite."_ **(*)**

Craig knew he wouldn't see her again, though. That's why she kept those words close to her heart. Because he said those words while looking at her, as if she was his long lost treasure, he wanted her to remember them when she needed solace, every time she faced difficulties; for her to know she needed to search for those precious things, ignoring the bad and find her own treasure, to take it and never let it go.

That was the main reason she didn't want to know what happened last Monday. At the time she was only 7, but she never forgot the words or the lesson she learnt from all of it. The only person Melody could trust was herself. Just her. She didn't care if she never knew her parents, or if she wasn't liked by her peers. She just needed to live. And she would. For Craig.

"Look what we have here. It's the school's freak eating her lunch alone. Again. "

Mel looked up and saw Cindy, one of the girls who usually didn't have anything better to do than mistreat other people just to feel good with her own being.

"What do you want, Cindy?" At that point, it was only fair to say Mel was suffering from a severe case of "attention deficiency". She had been scolded by teachers all morning and the last thing she wanted was to hear Cindy bothering her during her lunch period.

"Tell me, weirdo, how come no one adopted you yet? It's because of your poor social skills? Or because of your strange dressing style? Or it's simple because you're not good enough?"

"Why don't you go back to your petty friends and leave me alone?"

"Oh, what's the matter? You're gonna cry?"

"First, I don't cry and even if I did, it wouldn't be for something like this. Second, I'm really hungry right now, so if I can't eat my sandwich peacefully, I'm going to eat _you_ , because that's what weirdos like me do. We eat the people who bother us."

The look on Cindy's face was priceless. Mel didn't know if she should laugh or be concern since Cindy didn't actually know if she was joking or not. Mel decided for the fist and laugh as she headed to entrance of the building. Her next period was English Literature and she didn't want to endure almost two hours of boredom. She didn't have problems with the subject. No, only the teacher. Let's just say Mr. Young wasn't very diplomatic when confronted with someone who could discuss the studied literary themes as his equal.

Mel wandered through town and found herself going to the same warehouse where she was almost killed by a monster not long ago. The place remained exactly as recalled it, with the hole on the wall and with the destroyed boxes that proved the monster's presence last Monday.

She still didn't know what had happened, but she didn't care, either. But maybe that was a lie. Maybe she actually cared and wanted to know what had happened. But the information wasn't worthy of the risk, in her opinion. The only regret, though, was to never hear that beautiful melody again.

Since that day, her desire to listen it again reached her dreams making her fantasize about singing angels who promised love and kindness; a world without pain or grief, only good things. For all of that, she was afraid that she'd never hear it again, because she was certain that the song was one of the treasures she was supposed to find.

"Perhaps some treasures worth the risk, after all."

Melody turned and saw the owner of the gentle voice who spoke such words. It was a woman. With black hair that framed her face in ringlets, warming brown eyes and a candid smile, the woman was naturally beautiful.

"Excuse me?"

"I said perhaps some treasures worth the risk, Melody." Although she was a complete stranger, Mel couldn't deny that the smile never left the woman's face, like she felt nothing but kindheartedness towards her.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know many things. And even I don't know how, most of the times."

Melody just stared. The woman didn't seem to be a threat. Then again, the monster itself looked like an old lady at first. But this was different. Mel could feel a warm, compassionate energy coming from the woman. Whoever carried that aura was a person who couldn't harm anyone. Just for that feeling she was receiving, Mel decided to play along.

"And what's yours?"

"My what?"

"Your name," replied Melody.

"Hestia," answered the woman, clearly amused by the way the conversation was being held.

"Well, that's an unusual name."

"My parents were unusual people."

"That's a Greek name, right? The name of a goddess?"

"Yes. Yes, it is," responded Hestia, smiling. "Not many people bother to know that type of things, nowadays. I'm glad someone still preserves the memory of the ancient times."

"It's no big deal, really." Although she said it with a friendly smile, Mel felt blushing due to the woman's response, like it meant _something_. "But, you know, you never answered my question properly, how do you know my name?"

Still bearing a smile, the woman – no, Hestia – looked Mel in the eyes. "I believe you have a place to be, Melody. Shouldn't you be going to school? You don't want to be call again to the principal's office, do you?"

"What?" The question was just a whisper escaping Mel's lips, not hiding the astonishment she felt. It was clear as water that Hestia didn't want to answer the question. However, Mel didn't seem to be upset. That woman was far too kind for someone to be mad at her. The fact Hestia knew Mel's life wasn't a surprise to her, much like what had happened with the monster, and yet, Mel felt completely safe with her.

"Goodbye, then. We'll meet again, Melody."

"Humm… Bye."

The woman left and Melody stood there, watching her as she disappeared through the darkness of the building while she too headed to its entrance. Obeying Hestia, Mel went back to school, recreating last week events in her mind as she walked.

 _Working as a therapist for a talking clownfish who has marital problems; suffering an attempt of assassination by some mythical monster; the song; Hestia._

While she headed back, a strong, caring hand brushed her cheek in an familiar gesture. Yet, she didn't felt anything, because her mind was too much crowded with information to be put together to notice anything.

"Just like her mother."

The spirit observed her as she went away. He had protected her mother when she was only a child seeking for the safety of a family. Now, it was her turn. He didn't mind, though. That way, he was paying the world what he had once taken from it. A chance to change for the better. A chance to protect life.

Luke was his name. He didn't want to be recognized. No. He had learned his lesson. Now, he was satisfied if he simply could protect her, see her grow and live.

* * *

 **A.N./ (*) This quote is from the Shatter Me Series, more precisely from the 3rd book, Ignite Me, by the author Tahereh Mafi - really good dystopian series, by the way, you should read them if you haven't!**

 **I just wanted to say that I put this in here for a reason. I liked this quote so much I just needed to put it in this story somewhere. And I really hope I did it right, as in to blend it with the rest of the plot.**

 **I consider myself a very empathic person. And although I never experienced the kind of abuse Warner and Juliet (the characters in the Shatter Me series) did through their lives - thank God - I wanted to honor those who did. Left all the bad behind. Focus on the good things in live. There's someone out there who loves for who you are. Don't give up! Raise your head high and live!**

 **Please review. I really want to know your thoughts about this story. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, but here it is, Chapter 4! Hope you like it!**

 **As usual, please Review. Tell me your honest opinions about this and I promise I won't be mad. Unless you're mean. Because I don't like mean people. C** **onstructive criticism will do, thank you. :)**

 **Just a last note: Check out my first fic "Decisions on the Desert Dunes". Some people said they wanted to read the interaction between characters, so I made some improvements on the fic. Hope you like it! :)**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I don't PJ series or HoO series.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Melody's POV**

 _I was there again._

 _In that beautiful garden filled white roses and oak trees. Where the few animals I've seen so far were butterflies and birds who sang here and there while peeking through the tree's branches in attempts of hidden themselves from me and, at the same time, continuing their song._

 _In the middle of the garden, there was a fountain. It magnificently let the water flow from within to its jets, forming a simple, but not less fascinating show._

 _I've been here many times before. My dreams were the ones to blame for that. Though I really don't know if I should thank them instead._

 _Every time I faced problems in my life, the garden appeared in my dreams with its natural environment and peace, almost as it knows exactly when I need it, making me feel serene as well, giving me the opportunity to think properly without the worry of being interrupted, or just simply because I need a place to be me._

 _Most of the times, I sat on the fountain looking to the water, thinking about the past and future, about the lives of the people who encountered mine through the years and presented me with a smile, a kind word, a friendly gesture that said I was not left alone in the world._

 _On the other days, when I had an actual problem to solve, or something that bothered me, I lay on the grass, under the tree's shadow, with my eyes closed, listening the birds. Today – this dream – it was one of the enjoying the softness of the grass and be carried away by the birds' songs days._

 _There, I try to remember. Not only these past week events, because if I only focused on that, I'd probably need a lot of these dreams to help me. No, I try to remember everything. Every encounter I had with a caring person who actually seemed to care; every single memory I had of something strange that happened but felt so incredibly right, like it was meant to be an ordinary thing; each moment I shared with Craig._

 _I don't know why, but one memory in particular came to my mind. It was summer, and my foster family at the time – the same as Craig's – took us to the beach that day. We spent all morning making sand castles and playing volleyball._

 _That, until I saw a woman in the see, waving at me. I remember she was very pretty, tough her hair was strange. I don't recall now what color was, but then I thought it was still beautiful in spite of being weird. I pointed that out to Craig; that she was waving at me, smiling. He looked and looked, but saw nothing. But she was right there. And yet, only I could see her. He laughed, called me silly, told me I had been in the sun for too long and took me to where the others were._

 _When I open my eyes again, I'm still under the tree, but this time, one of the birds is on one of the tree's branches, looking at me. At first, I think he's just curious but then he starts talking in a woman's voice._

 _"Melody, Melody, Melody. Wake up Melody."_

* * *

"Wake up, Melody."

As soon I open my eyes, I see Eloise standing there, looking at me funny.

"What?" I am not a morning person. Every foster home knew that, the Tuckers know that. So, pardon me for my excessive joyful response.

Eloise smiles. "I'm sorry, it's that… You drool when you sleep."

Whipping the drool out of my face, I stare at her as much as my semi-close still sleepy eyes could. "Just give me a break, please. It's dawn. I need to sleep."

"Actually, it's almost noon."

Covering my head with the sheets, I reply, "I don't care."

"I just want to tell you we're heading to church now and then we're going to my mother's house for the afternoon."

"Fine."

"Don't you want to come with us?"

As much I want to appreciate her offer, I simply can't. I'm not that type of person who relies on others' charity. So, instead, I reply, "No, thanks. Churches aren't my thing. And I really want to sleep in. You can go."

"Ok, then. There is food in the fridge if you want something to eat and lock the door, if you leave. Oh, and don't forget to put your dirty clothes in the laundry basket. Sooner or later you're going to have to wash them, and it's better if it's not all of them at the same time."

"Fine."

Instead of leaving, Eloise stands there looking at me. I mean, I still had the covers on, but I can feel her gaze. "You know, Melody," she starts saying with a gentle voice, "It's not a bad thing if you let other people in once in a while."

I don't know what kind of answer she expects from me. So I don't say anything while she's there, neither when she leaves. Some things are better remain unsaid, like the fact I don't need help or charity.

Not everyone wants to understand me which I'm grateful for. If every foster family decided they want to know me better, then I'd need to tell them to fuck off. I don't want to be rude, but it's the reality. Just because I act like I don't give a damn, that doesn't mean I want to make them feel like crap for trying being nice.

That thought, I get up and head to the kitchen. There, I grab a bowl and pour cereals and milk in it and go to the couch. Turning the TV on, I start eating as I watch "Who Wants to be a Millionaire". I mean, there are better programs out there, but this one covers a decent amount of interesting subjects. And, to be honest, I just like to feel smart.

At the end of the show, I clean the mess I made, dress myself with decent clothes, which basically are just the first non-stained clothes I could find, and get out of the house. Not forgetting Eloise's words, I lock the door and wander through the town.

The weather was good, not too cold and not too hot, so this time, I head to the park. It's a pretty place, with a lot of trees and benches for people to sit. There's a tiny lake in the middle, where the ducks are swimming and doing… duck things. I don't really know what ducks usually do.

Moving on, I sit on the closest bench to the water and lay down. It's not the garden from my dreams, but it's the best I have right now.

I stare at the sky while hearing the children playing and the people walking past me. It's Sunday, so I'm not surprised to see the park is full of couples, and families with their pets.

Sometimes I wonder what it's like to grow up in a loving home, where both parents love you and you love them back. Because circumstances change people.

If I didn't have grown up in the system, would I be less cold? More caring with the people who tried to be nice to me? Would I still love to annoy Mr. Young in English Literature class? Would I still have a messy, impossible to organize bedroom?

I doubt it.

"Lovely day, isn't it?"

Getting up, I see Hestia, the woman I met in the warehouse, looking at me.

I'm certain this woman isn't here by luck. Although I shouldn't be at ease by her presence, I am. That's probably why I reply with a smile, "Yes, it is."

"How long have you been here?" She took the opportunity to sit on the bench with me.

"Not long. But I think you already knew that," I say as I turn to face her.

"Yes. I supposed I did," she answers with careful tone, like she, too, knew we were entering a new territory that could change a lot of things for me. For both of us. Before I could have a chance to think of a proper response, she asks. "Aren't you going to ask me how or why I knew that?"

"Do you think I want to know?" I question with an indifferent tone, cautious enough to not let her know I want her to answer me, at the same time I try to make her think about the motives of my indifference about this whole mess of my life.

"I don't know. As I said before, I know many things, Melody. However, that doesn't mean I know everything."

"Perhaps... But you certainly know more about me than I know about you."

At this, she smiles, like she's enjoying the way I respond to her.

"True," she says. "What you would like to know?"

"Ok," now I was the one who's smiling. "Why are you so interested in me? I mean, you know my name without me telling you, and in our last conversation you said something about knowing my schedule. That I was supposed to be in school. Care to explain?"

"You know, you remind me of someone." Like on our previous meeting, she changes the subject again. And yet, I'm not bothered by it. Her aura makes impossible to people to be mad at her.

"Who?"

"A girl. A woman, actually. She grew up, but she's still the same. Always asking questions. Always wanting to know more. I guess it's a family trait, because her mother it's just the same."

"Mmm," I hum. And again, I must be the one who ruins the moment, awaking her to the reality she promised me by saying, "You didn't answer me."

"I never said I would." Her grin is all I need to know she's enjoy this more than she should.

Tired of the game, I decide to say, "I want answers, Hestia."

"I know. But that doesn't depend on me, Melody. It's on you."

"What does even mean?" At this point, I'm more than confused and annoyed by the lack of responses from her part.

"It means that you need to discover you who are," she says softly. "If you want answers, you need to discover you who are first."

"But I know who I am. I'm me."

"Are you sure about that?" Hestia says with a still kind voice, but her tone is no longer playful; is a serious one.

"Yes, I am. I'm Melody Smith. I'm 13 years old; I was abandoned when I was still a baby. Never knew my parents; never want to. Already been in more foster homes than I can count; I've…"

"I know, Melody. I know." She replies in a gentle, but firm way. "But you're so much more than."

Her gaze felt upon me. Maternal, strong and tender eyes lock mine and there we stand for seconds, minutes, I don't know, really.

Then, she turns back and walks through the park till its entrance and disappears. Soon, I follow the same path and head to Tuckers.

I walk deep in thought through the streets, speechless, only with thoughts and contradictory feelings battling inside me.

Unaware of the rest of the world around me, I don't notice the danger that approaches me from behind. When I do, it's too late.

I don't have time to see what exactly is attacking me, because the sun is blocking my vision with its light; I only know it's not human, because no person could look that, much less smell that way.

Something strikes me in the head, making me fall. Soon, I'm lying on the ground, with an aching head, waiting for the darkness to take over my vison, making me unconscious. There, helpless, at the monster's feet.

* * *

 **That's it, for now!** **Tell me what you think, ok?! Please?** **XoXo**


	6. Chapter 5

**My lovely readers,**

 **For celebrating the release of 'Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes' (I'm not 100% sure if this is the right tittle, but whatever, you know what I meant), here's the Chapter 5!**

 **For those you think this story lacks action/adventure/fight scenes, let me explain: The Chapters I've written so far are really important for the story's development. I need you to understand Mel's background to understand her. I hope now you do.** **But don't worry, one day, you'll come here to check the new chapter, and you'll find a fight scene where Mel will kick some serious booty.**

 **In the meantime, read the Chapter 5, where Mel will start to uncover some of the secrets that surround her.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters 'PJ & The Olympians', neitheir 'HoO' series. Only the plot belongs to me - DarkAngelofHeavens. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Melody's POV**

As soon as I wake, I know something is wrong.

My head is hurting like hell, I felt my body was in Jell-O mode and the ground I was laid on was way too soft.

 _Wait, what ground?_

As the memories of the conscious moments before my blackout fill my head with an urgent surviving panic and a massive headache, I make an effort to open my eyes to see where I am.

Siting up, I realize why the ground is so soft; I'm on a mattress. Looking around, I see the room is simple; just the single bed, a bedside table, a few lamps, and a closet, a couple of windows, a desk which comes with a chair, a full body mirror and second door, which probably leads to a bathroom.

But, it's not my room at the Tuckers.

Through the windows, the subtle light of the moon appears accompanied by the sound of the night animals, mostly owls.

I remember I was passing a frequently used street and then I was pushed into an alley. Surely people noticed I was being attacked by a monster. So why wasn't I in the hospital? Or being question by the FBI? It's already night time, so _someone_ noticed I disappeared. Right?

"Oh, you're already wake."

At the door, Hestia smiles at me. With casual clothes and the same kind eyes of always, she enters the room. Not bothering turning on the light, she walks towards me with a glass of water and hands it to me.

"Where am I, Hestia?"

"Oh, may; you're really not a morning person, aren't you?" Seeing I have no intention to drink the water, she puts the glass on the bedside table.

"It's not morning. And stop doing that!"

"Doing what, exactly?"

"Changing the subject, damn it!"

"I didn't realize that I did, I'm sorry," Hestia replies gently.

"Sorry," I say trying to apologize for my early burst of anger. "I shouldn't have said it that way. But to be fair you are keeping a lot from me; and always changing the subject." She nods, like she's accepting my apology.

"Yes, I very aware of that, Melody. And for that I'm sorry. But I didn't think you were ready," she says.

"And do you think I'm ready now?"

"No, I don't, Melody," she answers with a firm, but gentle tone. "But it's either helping you, right now, or watching get yourself killed."

" _Watching get myself killed_? What are you…" And then, it's when it hits me. "The monsters. You know about the monsters? Why didn't do anything? Why didn't you help me?" The tears blur my vision, and I'm forced to hide them with the palm of my hand.

"I couldn't, Melody. Believe me, I wanted to, but I couldn't." She tries to come closer, but I distance myself. I'm not sure if I trust her, anymore.

"Why?" It's been a while since I cried, and I was sure I wouldn't do it anytime soon, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. Just the fact someone knew about that, and still let me face them without any help, made me feel mad.

"I can't tell you that, at least not right now."

"What _can_ you tell me? Because I'm tired of being left in the dark about everything that concerns me."

Exhaling, Hestia looks to me with her caring eyes, debating with herself if what she's about to say was the right thing to do, and, only then, she begins to say. "My family. Well, I… I come from a very special family, Melody." She stops for a moment, trying to think of the right words to say. "You remember our first conversation, when we discussed the origins of my name?"

Of course I remember, and I tell her that. "Yes, the goddess," she repeats my words. "Melody, I'm… I am Hestia."

Puzzled, I answer, while I clear the remaining tears. "Of course you're Hestia. You already told me."

"No," she struggles for a moment. "What I meant was, I'm Hestia. The Hestia."

" _The Hestia_? As in, _the goddess_?" I stare at her with eyes wide open. "So, you're telling me that you're a goddess? A Greek goddess? A Greek goddess like the one in the myths?"

"They're not myths, Melody. They very real."

"Right. Ok." My chest felts heavy, all of a sudden, as I try to cope with this information. "I'm serious losing it. Fist the damn fish, then the monsters, now you! That's it, I need a therapist!"

"Breath, Melody, breath," she says. However, her calming voice no longer feels right, no longer relaxes me; instead it feels like a trap, trying to trick me to enter a world which I don't want to.

"I – I don't understand. Why me?"

"You're a very special girl, Melody. Even you don't know how special you are."

"That's it? That's you answer? Because I'm _special_?" The anger boils inside me. If this was a cartoon, I'd probably have smoke coming out of my ears, right now.

"Yes," she replies, quietly. "I can't tell you everything now, but soon."

"Soon? How soon?"

"As soon you're strong enough to fight on your own."

"What… Fight?"

"The myths are real, Melody. The monsters of the mythology are real, not only the gods. And they're after you. You need to learn how to defend yourself against their attacks, or they'll kill you."

"I suppose you're not going to tell me why they're after me."

"No. Not now, at least."

More calm now, I continue asking her questions, although I already the answers for these. "I remember I was attacked by a monster. Were you the one saved me?"

"Yes," she replies. All the cards are on the table, now. Some of them, at least, so her answer doesn't surprise me.

"Where am I, Hestia?" It may be the same question that started this whole conversation, but now it carried another weight in it.

"In a safe place." Looking at the scowl in my face, she grins and elaborates. "You're not in Washington, anymore, if that's what you're asking. In simple terms, let's just say I brought you to a place which is sacred to me, my personal refuge, where no monsters will attack you."

Giving her a tired smile, I reply. "And what about school? And my foster family?"

"You can't return to your previous life, Melody. Your foster family's memories have been altered. They believe a woman wanted to adopt you for a very long time, and that she did; that's why you left. As for your school, well, there's no reason why you can't study here with me."

I'm about to ask if being a goddess is the only request to teach, when my stomach let us know I'm starving.

Smiling at me, Hestia stands and says. "I've made something for you to eat. As soon as you're ready, you can go downstairs."

"Do you mind if I take a shower, first? I think I stink."

"Not at all," she softly chuckles. "Your clothes are on the closet, _washed_ and _folded_. The rest you need is in your bathroom."

"Thanks," I answer.

"You're welcome," she says.

"No, I – I mean… I know I've not been the easiest person to deal with, and I'm still not entirely sure about this whole mess that is my life, but… Thank you."

Giving me her signature kind, almost motherly gaze, she responds. "As I said, you're welcome." With that, she heads downstairs while I go into the bathroom for a deserved shower, as I try to wrap my mind about the new facts that are marking my life.

 **~~Ω~~**

As soon as I enter the kitchen, my eyes are glued to table where my meal awaits me.

It's not a full five course meal, neither had I wanted one, but it tastes as it was prepared by the best chef of the country, if not better. Never a bowl of soup and a steak with fries tasted better to me.

Eyeing me as I practically devour the food, Hestia laughs. I ask why she's laughing. "I've never seen someone so eager to eat."

"Well, I was really hungry." Realizing it may have been some time since my last meal, I ask her how many days it passed since my attack.

"It's Monday night. You've been asleep since yesterday afternoon." I hum, not really forming a proper reply because of the quantity of food in my mouth.

Finishing it, I stand up and start cleaning. And almost immediately Hestia starts arguing that she can do that.

"You cooked, I clean. It's only fair, if I'm going to stick around for quite some time."

Sitting down on her chair again, Hestia smiles. "Very well."

"And let's be honest, if I was the one cooking, I'd probably set the house on fire."

"True," Hestia chuckles.

As a turn to smile too, I see a fire in the middle of the house, like, literally in the middle of the room. "I know this is your house, and you have the right to decorate it as you like, but what's up with the fire pit in the middle of the living room?"

"It's the hearth," she says as she moves closer to the fire pit to tend it.

"The hearth?"

"Remember what I did in the myths, as you like to call them?"

The hidden test in the question is clear to me, so with knowing a grin, I reply. "Yes, you tended the hearth flames. It represented the center, the family, right? Every hearth was secreted to you."

"Yes, I did; it was," she says, obviously pleased with my answer.

"I searched online, after our first encounter. I wanted to know more about the goddess who you were named after."

"And?" She asks, as she continues to tend the fire. "What did you find out?"

"Not much really," I say, as I do the dishes. "I learned that every town in Ancient Greece had a central hearth; let's say if I was some kind of ambassador from another city, I had to visit that particular hearth first. I also know that if someone claimed sanctuary at one hearth, no one could touch that person while she was there. You gave up your throne at Mount Olympus for the god Dionysus. Your Roman counterpart was a little more rigid than your Greek one; she had followers, called the Vestals, and when some of them broke their chastity vows, they were killed, even if it wasn't their fault, like when one of them was raped, for example."

"Very good, Melody," she comments while I put the first washed plate in the cabinet. "You found out more than I expected."

"I didn't rest until I found out something that explained the name."

Confusion appears on her face. "What do you mean?"

"When we first met, I saw a strange woman with kind eyes that matched her kind aura. And after my research, I pictured Hestia as someone caring and protective of the ones in need, who liked to take care of the fire and her family. So, I thought that name only seemed appropriate for you."

I put the last plate in the right place and, as I clean my wet hands on my jeans, I see Hestia looking at me with a strange expression on her face, like she didn't know how to face what I've said.

 _Maybe she's not used to people compliment her_ , I think.

Trying to leave her comfortable again, I decide to change the subject. "So, what can of training do you have in mind? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for your help, but I didn't picture you as someone who knows how to fight," I say playfully.

"And I don't," she answers, clearly regaining her posture again.

Now I'm sitting on her couch, frowning at her. "But you said you'd teach how to fight!"

"No, I said I'd tell you the whole true as soon you're strong enough to fight on your own."

"And how am I supposed learn how to do that?"

"When the time comes, you'll receive the proper physical training. But in the meantime, you'll need to concentrate on your mind."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I manage to say with the most puzzled, blank face I can express.

"It is true you'll need a fit body and a proper training when it comes to actual combat," she explains. "But you'll also need an organized, strong and capable mind and spirit if you're going to fight for your life. You'll need to know how to conquer your fears, accept who you are as the way you are, and eventually, you'll achieve peace with yourself. And, when all combined, you won't only be able to survive on your own, but you'll be almost an unstoppable warrior, as well."

"Damn. Where do I sign?" I'm joking of course, but I didn't mind if I turned out like that, though.

"I'm afraid you're already did," she says, and a flicker of sadness appears in her eyes as soon it disappears, making me realized that my life was at the stake, and not some kind of game. "I think it's time for you to go to bed. Tomorrow you'll start your training, and continuing your studies with me, as well, so you need to be well rested."

"Ok." Standing up, I start heading towards the stairs, when I stop. Turning around, I ask. "Hestia?"

"Yes, Melody?"

"Shouldn't I be calling you 'My Lady' or something like that?"

"Why?" She asks.

"You're a goddess. Wouldn't you want me to treat you like that?"

"I think it's more than established that I don't mind; in fact, I'd appreciate if you only call me by my name," she responds, facing me as she does. "However, I think it'd wise of you if you call 'My Lord' or 'My Lady' to the other gods, if you ever met them."

Smiling, I nod. "Ok, I can do that. Goodnight, Hestia."

"Goodnight, Melody," I hear her saying, while I walk to my room.

Falling down on the bed, I don't bother to take my clothes of. I just lay there, as I reach my dreams within mere minutes.

* * *

 **And that was it for today! Hope you liked reading it, as much I did writing it. As always don't forget to Review!**

 **DarkAngelofHeavens**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys!**

 **Here it is, Chapter 6!**

 **Warning** **: As I told you guys before, I want to make this story real as possible. In Mel's case, she uses mildly cuss words and, in the future, as she grows, she'll start to deal with real problems. In others people's cases, well... I'm just going to say it at once: this chapter mentions sex. **

**I just thought you should know.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "PJ & The Olympians", neither "HoO" series. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Someone**_ **'s POV**

The room is dark. Dark enough to say the light itself is afraid to enter this place. I don't blame it. Even Apollo is smart enough to know where his light can and cannot reach.

Spirits wander through the shadows.

Yet, even these, who are souls of condemned men and women that only belong in the worst part of Hades, are afraid of it too. Its coldness is just one of many effects of the evil presence there. As soon the spirits hear the walking heels echoing in the air, they hide themselves.

The woman walks fast; she walks as a woman who knows exactly what she wants, when and where she wants it; she knows her place in life and in death.

Entering the room where, in ancient times, was held the most luxurious, power display parties, the woman walks straight to the man who sat on the solid, pure obsidian throne.

"You came," he says. His voice was deep and raspy, a frightening tone that made Kronos himself bow down to him and fear him. It's true. I saw it myself.

"Of course I came," the woman replies, seductively. She's beautiful, in the scariest way possible. Such icy beauty only comes with an evil being. Believe me, I know. "Why wouldn't I?"

Smiling, he says. "Well, dear, you and I both know where your heart lays."

"With you, of course."

"With the one who can offer you the most, you mean" he corrects. Seeing her confident smile vanish, only to become a hateful one, he continues. "Nevertheless, thank you for coming with such short notice."

"Of course, my dear, I aim to please you," says her, as she leans in, kissing his face. "What happened?"

"The girl. She escaped."

She tenses at this, forcing herself to stop her arm before her hand touches his back. "What do you mean, she _escaped_? I thought you had everything under control. And now you're telling me you let the girl escape!?"

"But, darling, it was not me. It was one of those monsters of yours, remember? The one _you_ sent after her?" He's enjoying this, her reaction; her mistake.

Forgetting at all her seductive posture, she lets him go and steps back. "How did she escape?"

"Someone helped her." Staring at nothing, he says.

"Who?"

"An Olympian. The smell was all over that place. I'm sure it was one of them."

"Those Greeks," she says, almost as if the word deserved nothing but to be said with bitterness.

"Yes, I know," he agrees. "I already put my best trackers searching for her, but it'll be useless. They probably hide her somewhere we can't reach her."

"Damn it!" Following her curse, a cry of absolute exasperation echoes through the air. The cynical laugh of the man takes over the woman's scream. She stops and looks at him.

"You think this is funny? She escaped!"

"Yes, I'm very aware of that." And before she could make another protest, he explains. "But, I'm also aware that she won't stay hidden forever. Sooner or later, she'll appear, and when she does… Well, you know what will happen."

Regaining her calm, she replies. "That's your plan? Wait until she appears?"

"Yes," he calmly states.

"Didn't cross your mind that the gods are training her? That, when she shows up, she'll be stronger?"

"Of course." Once again, he looks calm and composed. But I know better. "However, we both know that takes more than those Greeks gods teaching her to overpower us. Until she knows what truly she's capable of and gain control of _all_ of her abilities, she represents no danger what so ever."

"I hope you're right, darling; because if you're wrong, it'll cost us centuries, even millenniums of planning."

"Don't forget who you're talking to, _darling_ ," he warns her. "I've been in this world for more time than you, and I know exactly what I'm doing."

She stands there, watching him, as he looks directly in her eyes. She senses the threat and she fears it. But she doesn't show it.

"I know."

"Good."

That's all he says. That's all he needs to say. They stay in these positions for a while. When she finally looks away, that's when he knows he won their silent dispute.

I've known them well enough to recognize these signs.

She wants him dead. And, yet, she joined him, became his lover, in spite of the burning hate she feels towards him, and fought alongside him since she remembers, praying for his failure and her success. Or it's what she likes to think.

He, on the other hand, is very much aware of her actions. For him, she isn't anything but a handful of resources, connections and occasional sex. He knows about her plans and doesn't care, simply because she isn't worthy enough of the worry, in his opinion. A practical acquaintance he likes to keep around.

This little silent fight was just one of many in which they let pass between them the entire hatred and the essential truth of their relationship.

"You can go, now," he says, after a long silence which he coldly enjoyed staring at her.

As she prepares to open the door to leave, she hears him saying. "I expect you in my rooms, tonight, as usual."

Without turning around to respond him, she replies. "As you wish."

She walks away, with her heels marking her steps. Not even once she looks back. If she did, she'd see him, staring at her with the eyes of someone who wasn't born to play; only to fight, and by all of sacred things in the universe, he'd win.

 **~~Ω~~**

 **Melody's POV**

I woke up with really warm hands shaking my arm.

"Melody, it's time to wake up."

Opening my eyes, I see Hestia in the room, looking to me.

"What time is it?" I'm feeling so tired, I could swore my body wouldn't obey me, if my mind wanted to get up.

"Almost 07:30," she replies, allowing me sit up and wake properly. "Breakfast is on the table. When you're ready, you can come downstairs." That said she goes out of the room.

It's been two weeks since I've been living in this house with Hestia. Two weeks since our talk; since her confession.

It's very strange, really. For a goddess she's very down to earth. I mean, she still has that godly aura around her – which, strangely, I only noticed after she told me the truth. But, there's no awkwardness between us.

She's so kind and natural to be around with that sometimes I forgot she's a supernatural being, a god – goddess – in every sense of the word. She could, and probably does, great things, like… I really don't know, I'll have to ask her.

Still, she's acting so human. The same woman who makes me breakfast every day, who's been my teacher and helping me understand this thing that turned out to be my crazy life - is a goddess.

Damn, it's weird!

During the time I've stayed here, Hestia has been my… Well, I'm just going to call her Sensei. That, or Boss. Either's fine by me.

Every day I woke up at 07:30. By the time, I take my breakfast, manage to look presentable and wake up properly, it's 08:15. That's when I start my lessons.

Hestia helps me study everything, from English Literature to Math and History. I guess when you're a goddess who has been living through the centuries there aren't many things that you don't know.

My personal favorite is History. She knows so much, and not just about the US. It's amazing how countries have been relating with each other; how cultures influence actions and people; entire nations and empires that collapsed and yet managed to exist thought time.

She teaches me Ancient Greek and Mythology, too. She says it will be helpful, that I need to understand it and communicate in that language; that it'll help me to survive. The same is applied to Mythology.

And every single day, after 'school-time', she gives me an hour to myself.

I usually go to her garden. The first time I saw it, I was struck with shock. It was the same garden of my dreams. The same trees, the same roses, the same fountain. Everything was the same.

Even without me realizing it, she helped me as I grew up. Because of that garden, I was able to clear my mind and think and just be me, when I couldn't with other people. Yet, I was never alone.

When I'm not in the garden, I'm usually in my room. Sometimes, she lets me borrow some books from her little library, in the living room. Mostly are translated from different languages; some are amazing master pieces of literature; others are just books about medicine, geography, even history. But I read them all, every single letter.

I guess it's the nerd in me, but, I can't help it.

After the break, it's training time.

When she told she was going to help training my mind, I thought about hypnosis, cross-words or maybe memorizing all the states' capitals.

I was wrong.

So far, I've only sat in the living room, meditating.

In Hestia's words, meditation will help me clear my mind; it'll help me see what exactly I need to see, how I need to see it. And Hestia is right there, every day, tending the hearth while I'm meditating for almost three hours.

At first, it was horrible. I couldn't stand still and I couldn't concentrate because my back hurt like hell as a result of me being forced to stay in the same position for a large amount of time. Now, it's still uncomfortable, but not unbearable.

Each day, my concentration improves. I can, now, easily ignore the rest of the world while I meditate. I feel more relaxed, more aware of the little things around me, the tiny details that make this world unique. I feel almost peaceful.

Finally getting out of the bed, I quickly go the bathroom and dress myself, this time, with some clean clothes.

Living with Hestia brought to my life unexpected things; one of them is the necessary knowledge to do laundry and starting to like having clean clothes to wear. And so it is having an amazing cook preparing the meals.

Entering the kitchen, I see my breakfast on the table. Delicious, beautifully cooked pancakes!

"I think you're drooling," Hestia chuckles.

"Oh, stop making fun of me," I pout.

"I'm not," she chuckles again.

Smiling, I sit on the chair and I start devouring those wonderful pancakes.

We eat in silence; after we finish, I do the dishes and then go grab my books to start the lessons.

The hours pass in a blur and it's meditation time.

Again, I find myself in the same position as the previous days; sitting on the floor, with my legs crossed, imitating being as patient as Buda. Which I'm not.

Frankly, I don't mind the hours I've spent doing this. I'm more focus, now, sure; still, I don't get how this is going to help me to become stronger.

I'm about to complain to Hestia, who's been tending the fire pit next to me, when everything around me explodes.

My body is projected somewhere, against something I don't know what; maybe Hestia's bookcase.

The only thing I'm certain of is that I'm burning. I feel hot, like I'm a fire so intense that could vaporize an entire ocean. This warm is too extreme. This makes me feel weak and wrong, like I should be able to let it flow freely through me and I'm not capable of doing it.

I try to open my eyes, but the light it's too bright and I fail.

Again, I feel like a steak that's been cooked for too long. At this point, I'm sweating and hot, the air it's too dense and makes me feel dizzy. I'm sure I'm going to pass out.

My last thoughts are about Hestia.

Where is Hestia? Is she alright? What happened to her?

I try to call her; I try, but I can't.

Only then, when I'm ready to let darkness and fire take me, I feel good. I suddenly feel my body temperature cool down to its normal state. I'm breathing normally again, the air around me is pure and liberator.

But is too late. I'm still feeling weak. I lose conscience as delicate, but strong hands grab me before I fell on the ground.

* * *

 **So, hate it? Love it? Let me know, please. I'm not getting many feedback about the chapters I've written so far, and I really want to know what you guys think of this story.**

 **As always:** **Be happy and read a lot! X**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Chapter 7 awaits you!**

 **Sorry for the delay, but I couldn't Login for some reason. This happened to you, too?**

 **Anyway, somehow I have the impression this is not my best chapter. I'll let you be the judge of that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "PJ & The Olympians", neither "HoO" series. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

 **Hestia's POV**

The explosion was intense. _Too_ intense.

Opening my eyes, I realize its extreme force has sent me to my rooms, back in Olympus. The explosion must have been pretty strong to send me to the only place, besides my hideaway, where resides the source of my power.

I'm still numb with shock. My body remains motionless; my eyes are wide open as I stand there, breathing in and out, trying to calm myself.

It should be impossible; no monster or deity is powerful enough or should be able to enter my sanctuary without my permission.

At least, no monster or God from the Olympian Pantheon.

It was my duty to protect Melody. I was supposed to be the only goddess who had a chance to protect her until she was capable of doing it herself.

"Oh, Melody!"

I've fail.

I've fail my family.

More important, I've fail Melody. She trusted me and I disappointed her. Not being able to help her was… Heartbreaking.

That's why gods aren't allowed to interfere; because we start to love them and that's our downfall. We want them to live, to be unharmed, to be happy. We make everything we can within our possibilities to make that happen. And when we can't - because even we have our limits, our prohibitions – it's just…

That was what I allowed to happen.

Until the attack in the warehouse it was almost like a task. Every day I checked on her; saw her grew up, made assure she was alright. I've seen her best and worst; but only when we shared the same house I started to grow fond of her day after day.

It was the first time I interact with a demigod – a _legacy_ – this way. I expected I'd care for her, but not at this level.

Realizing strikes upon me, as I finally understand what happened at the house.

Getting up from where I've been sitting, I walk out of my quarters to enter the throne room where the other Olympians are; all of them. When they see me, they stop talking and stare at me as I head to the hearth.

"Hestia, how …" Poseidon begins to say, but Athena cuts him off.

"We already know what happened."

"Who?" That's the only thing I say, the enough to them comprehend what I'm talking about. The shawl I'm wearing covers my face when I bow my head while I tend the flames.

"The Norse Gods," Zeus replies. "We had an agreement, Hestia. They were supposed to get her first. What you did…"

"If I haven't done anything in the first place, she'd be dead by now." I'm not like this. I was supposed to be peaceful; the one who remain calm while the others fought against each other. So, why I'm sounding so bitter? Is this the price to pay for caring for mortals?

Surprising, it's Hera who comes forward and says in the kindest voice I ever heard her manage, "We know, Hestia. All of us here today know that. But the agreement needed to be respected, and you, better than anyone else, know how important it is for us to remain together as family. Not just us, Olympians, but all of the pantheons, need to cooperate if we want to succeed. "

"Yes, you're right, my queen, I do know that. But I had to prepare the child before handing her over to them. She wouldn't survive them if she didn't prepare her mind, at least, for what she was about to face."

"She has a point," Athena says, turning to Zeus. "The child needed that time."

"And how do you plan to explain that to the Northern?" Zeus questions, already fearing a war between pantheons.

"They need her as much we need her," Athena answers. "They'll understand that was necessary for her to succeed."

"Then you'll the one who's going to be in charge to tell them so." And with that, Zeus gets up from his throne. "And with that, I believe the subject is taken care off. Well, then; meeting adjourned."

One by one, all the gods leave the room.

I remain at the hearth, taking care of its flames.

Once, Percy Jackson told me that hope survives best at the hearth. Now, the hearth is not this fire pit I'm tending, but his daughter, whom I needed to protect and failed.

Indeed, hope survives best at the hearth. And right now, Melody is our hearth. Melody is our hope.

 **~~Ω~~**

 **Annabeth Jackson's POV**

"Oh, come on Seaweed Brain! We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

It's been six years since we've moved back to New York.

New Rome is a wonderful place to live, but we both missed Sally too much to only see her a couple of times a year. Besides, New Rome was supposed to be part of our dream, a place where we could live normally, as much as a demigod can, with our… With _her_. And if we couldn't have that…

Let's just say that dream was no longer reachable.

"You're staring at nothing."

Turning around, I see Percy standing next to me, with a worried expression on his face. "Is this because of the nightmare last night?" He always knows what's going on my mind.

"Not exactly, I… I was thinking about the reasons that made us return."

He hugs me. I hug him back as I let the silent tears escaping my eyes.

Since we lost her we haven't been the same. We've been through so much, me and him. We faced monsters, Titans, Gods; we held the world in our shoulders; we've been through Hell. And, yet, only when we lost our baby was when we allowed ourselves to cry.

"Better?" He asks after a while.

"Yes," I reply truthfully. His support, his hugs, always made me feel better. "We'd better go. Everyone's at camp by now."

Grabbing my hand, Percy leads me out of our apartment.

Everything we need is already in the car, so we just enter the vehicle and head to Camp Half-Blood.

During the entire car ride, Percy holds my hand. It's warm and comforting; a perfect fit. Not only for my sake, but for his, as well.

The nightmares… I've dreaming with her. I'm certain it's her, because of her eyes. My baby girl had the most beautiful, expressive eyes I ever seen, a perfect combination of grey and green - of my eyes and Percy's. And hers were just as beautifully as I remembered.

In both of my dreams, I saw she in trouble; the first time because of a monster, the second because of an exposition. In both dreams, I couldn't do anything to protect her.

Every time I woke up screaming, Percy was there to hold me and soothing me. He grieved with me her lost, saying that was nothing we could do.

But I was the one who was there. I should be able to defend her against those kinds of things.

I'm a failure as a mother.

Soon, we reach Camp.

We get out of the car and get our things as fast as we can. We can see our friends have already arrived and are walking towards us.

Hugs are shared, hands are shaken and everyone is happy. The gang is here. The Seven, plus Calypso, Nico, Will and Reyna. Only one of the legacies is here with his parents.

"Gods, Alex! You've grown! It's been, what, three months?"

Alex is Jason's and Piper's son. He's thirteen, just a couple of months older than… her.

"Yeah," he grins. He's a lot like Jason, blonde and blue-eyed, but we can see he takes after Piper in his smile and personality.

"Alex just came by to say hello," Piper says.

"Yeah, I have to meet with Jesse, anyway. Bye, guys!" And with that, he storms off to his friend's cabin.

"Anyone knows what this whole meeting is about?" Leo questions.

After the war against Gaia, we thought we had lost Leo. Everyone had hope, but still, Nico and Hazel had told us that they felt his death. However, a year later, Leo showed up with Calypso and Buford, like it wasn't a big deal, whatsoever, explaining everything to us.

"Not sure," Nico answers, as we start to walk towards the Big-House. "But I've noticing some strange things lately."

"Like what?" Jason asks, before I have a chance to do it.

"Spirits have been very restless, lately. When I try to talk to them, they say it's something about the air - that's charged with power and that something very bad is going to happen."

"Maybe another Prophecy? Has Rachel said anything?" This time, it's Reyna who inquires.

"Not that I'm aware of," Will responds. From all us, Nico and Will are the ones who spend most of their time in Camp.

"But that's not everything," Nico continues. "From time to time, Hestia appeared at camp. She usually tends the camp fire and stays for a while. But she hasn't done that for quite some time, now."

"Strange," I mutter.

As we head to our meeting with Chiron, I think about what is about to come; of all the odd things that have been happening, and, how I've a feeling that is connected to my dreams, especially to _her_.

 **~~Ω~~**

 **Melody's POV**

My head is killing me.

I woke up just two, maybe three minutes ago and I don't want to open my eyes.

I remember the explosion at Hestia's; that I was feeling very hot and struggled to breathe, just to, the next moment, to be freed and capable of breathing normally again.

I'm aware of everything around, which translated means that I know I'm no longer in Hestia's house, or she is with me.

It's weird.

When I was with her, I could feel Hestia force - her godly aura. Here, I feel something, as well. Something that is, too, transcendent; powers and auras that are similar, but completely different from Hestia's.

It's chilly here. The air I'm breathing is pure and cold, as well. Like I'm inhaling the air of a Nordic winter.

I'm still unsure if I should open my eyes or not.

However, I need answers. I don't know where I am; I don't know if Hestia's ok…

That's when I decide to open my eyes, only to regret that decision almost immediately.

Turning my head to the right, I see a pig in a ball gown and make-up, staring at me. _What the fuck!?_

* * *

 **And with that rather expressive thought, Chapter 7 ends.**

 **OBS.: For all intents & purposes, in this story - MY STORY - Nico and Will are a couple; Leo returned with Calypso and Buford after a year from the battle against Gaia. I'm also aware that I have yet to read the adventures of Annabeth's cousin, Magnus Chase; however this story's events will happen as if the world of Magnus happened and existed, as well.**

 **What I'm trying to say is: the world of the demigod heroes - either Greek, or not - will be part of Melody's world, too.**

 **As always, don't forget to Review!**

 **X**


	9. Chapter 8

**To: Whoever reads this story**

 **From: DarkAngelofHeavens**

 **Hi, everyone!**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but this week I had to do a ton of medical exams, plus school already starts on Monday and I had to prepare everything for the new school year.**

 **Anyway, this Chapter is very important. Finally, you'll find out the role of The Nordic Pantheon in Mel's life, among other things.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from "PJ & The Olympians", neither "HoO" series. Only the plot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Mel's POV**

I've always liked bacon. Okay, that's not entirely true; let me rephrase it, then.

I've always loved bacon.

However, looking to the pig in front of me, which, for the record, is creeping me out thanks to the staring contest (and being dressed in a sparkly pink ball-gown and wearing make-up doesn't help, either), I might rethink my food preferences.

And who knew pigs could have such baby blue eyes!?

Weird? Yes. Surprisingly beautiful? Yes. Definitely creepy? That too.

I don't have the time to process what I'm seeing properly, though, because the pig starts to grunt – more like screaming, really – and running in circles around the bedroom until it trips on the dress and falls.

I'm pretty sure my mouth is open and my eyes are wide as I see the entire thing.

I'm about to climb off the bed to try calming it down when I hear thunder - a really loud thunder that almost makes me deaf. Both the pig and I stop what we were about to do and stand quiet listening.

Thunder, after thunder, after thunder; it's just like I'm in the middle of a very powerful, nasty storm.

The air is charged with the same force I sensed when I woke up moments ago. The only difference is that the power appears to be stronger, maybe even looser, like someone is letting it free.

"Damn you, Loki! Change her back!"

 _Loki?_

I must confess, if a voice like that belongs to the respective type man I'm trying to picture in my mind, then the Loki guy really should consider running away from him.

I know I would.

"Fine! Okay! I'll do it, just let me go! You're burning my favorite Bon Jovi T-shirt!"

The door flies open and two men enter the bedroom. And if I was guessing, I'd say these men are the owners of the voices I just heard.

The first is a well-built guy. He's tall and has broad shoulders. His hair is red – _fire_ red – and the same goes for his well-trimmed beard. His blue eyes are fierce and, along with the rough expression on his face, they show his ready to kick some serious booty. He's wearing a black T-shirt with dark jeans and combat boots. If I had to bet, I'd say this guy was the one making the thunder.

The second guy? Totally different story. He's lean – kind of scrawny, actually. He has almost shoulder length black hair tied up in a ponytail, and obsidian eyes that gleam through his long lashes. Like I heard him say before, he – Loki - is dressed in a Bon Jovi T-shirt. And in the most hideous yellow jeans I've ever seen along with bright green running shoes.

I give him well-deserved points for the awesome choice on the T-shirt, and maybe some less than regular points for the shoes, too. But the whole outfit together, especially with _that_ jeans? It hurts to see.

"Oh! The princess woke up from her beauty sleep," smirks Loki.

"The _princess_ will kick you in the groin if you ever call her like that again." No one calls me princess. Not even the guy who possibly saved me and has good music taste.

"Ouch," he says still wearing the stupid grin on his face. "You know, I just tried to be nice but if you're going to have that attitude I might as well…"

"Just shut up, Loki!" Interrupted the other guy. Although his eyes were still scary, they now twinkle with amusement too. "Do what you have to do!"

"Yeah, yeah." That said, Loki touches the pig's head with his palm. As soon their skins connect, the pig begins to transform into a beautiful, elegant lady with perfect golden hair. Literally, _golden hair_. Now, the dress hugs every curve in her body and her make-up no longer looks odd, mostly because she isn't a pig anymore.

When she opens her eyes, they're the same baby blue as before. But instead calm-looking as they were, they're burning with intensity as rage takes over her. She locks eyes with Loki and almost immediately he steps towards me. Grabbing me by the shoulders he positions himself behind me, practically using me as protecting shield.

"Now, Sif, you don't want to scare the kid," Loki manages to say without sounding too frightened. "You know how first impressions are important."

"Oh, I won't do anything," she gently replies, lies she's trying really hard to make her voice sound so sweet. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was about to commit murder. "Thor will."

"What?" The red-head asks, clearly surprised.

"Kill him," she answers. "You know he's nothing but trouble. You'll do everyone a favor."

The Thor guy was about to respond when I decide to interfere.

"Look, lady," I cut in. "I don't know what's going on, here. Actually, I don't even know what's happening in my own life. And as I much I'd want to get rid of the guy's who's hiding behind me stupid smirk, I can't let you kill him. That's just wrong."

"Thank you!" Loki sights relieved.

Turning around, I face him with my 'Ready to Smack You Down Glare'. "Shut up."

"Well?" The woman asks Thor, while I and the Mr. Crazy Pants wait for his response.

"The kid's right," Thor replies, breaking the silence. "As much I wanted to kill him, he's family."

"But I am your _wife_! What he did to me was outrageous! I demand justice!"

"Sif…"

"He transformed me into a pig! A p _ig_ , for the love of the gods!"

"Sif…"

"A very fat, horrible pig!"

"Sif…"

"Please, Thor! I'm your wife! And if you love me you…"

"Sif, calm down!" Thor tells her with a very exasperate voice. "I know what he did was not acceptable, but I won't kill him."

"Yes! High-five!" Loki says happily, raising his hand, waiting for me to high-five him. I don't.

"But I'm not letting him go without a punishment, either."

"What?" Asks Loki, nervous all of a sudden.

"Oh, yeah," Thor smirks evilly. "You didn't think I wouldn't make you pay for what you did to my wife, didn't you?"

"Well… I was hoping that you would."

"And I was hoping that he wouldn't. Thank you, honey," Sif smiles sweetly at her husband and then kisses his cheek.

I'm glad everything worked out fine. Loki will get his punishment, after all – and although I'm a little bit sorry for him, because I wouldn't want to be Thor's bad side, at least he won't get killed.

Loki's still behind me, waiting for Thor striking him down.

That's when I decide the moment is good as any to start popping the questions. After all, I still don't know where Hestia is.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but someone can tell where I am and why I'm doing here?"

The three of them stare at me.

"You don't know?" Sif asks.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking," I answer, almost rolling my eyes.

"They didn't tell her," Loki says to Thor.

"Damn, Olympians," Thor mutters. "They're only trouble."

"First, they decide change the deal and then they didn't even bother telling her about it."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not in the same room as you. I hate when people do that!"

Once again, they stop talking and stare at me.

"Melody, you should sit down, for a bit," says Sif.

"Why - _how_ do you know my name?"

I don't like this.

At first it was kind of okay. They were minding their own business and I was just here watching their bickering, not counting with my little intervention when I stopped Sif from killing Loki.

Sure, I felt their power and maybe I've always knew since the moment I woke up they weren't humans. But it was just now that I let myself realize I was no longer with Hestia. She no longer protects me.

"Melody, we…" Sif starts to say, but she's interrupted by Thor.

"You know what, Sif? Why don't let Loki here take care of this?"

"What?" Both Loki and Sif ask incredulously.

"Thor he isn't…" is what Sif says, at the same time Loki speaks, "Man, Sif is right one to…"

"And I don't care," Thor replies. "Don't forget, Loki. I'm still going to get your ass kicked. In the meantime, you might as well do this. Who knows? I might get easier on you if you do it."

And with that, Thor grabs Sif's hand and leads them out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Me? I sit on the bed, as Sif told me to do moments ago, and stare expectantly at Loki.

Right now, Mr. Crazy Pants looks like a caged animal. He looks to the door, than back at me, then the door again as he paces around the room.

"Okay, I'm gonna do this."

Sitting beside me, Loki looks to me. He's scared, alright. But for _his_ sake or for _mine_?

"Okay, where do I start?" Loki whispers, more talking to himself than actually to me.

"What about from the beginning."

"Yeah, beginning, I can work with that," Loki whispers again, still slightly shocked, but ready to talk. His face isn't playful, or even anxious, anymore.

My heart is restless. This is it.

"Melody, what exactly did the Olympians tell you?"

"Olympians? You mean the Gods?"

"Yes, the Olympian Gods."

"I never met them, only Hestia. She's the one who saved me from the monster."

"And what did she told you, about the whole thing?" he presses the subject.

"She - she told me that… She told me I was a very special girl – she kept saying it and that the myths are real, too. And she said I needed training to learn how to protect myself against the monsters."

"That's it? That's the only thing she told you?"

"Yeah."

"Damn it." He's upset. "At least they could've told you more than that."

"I don't understand." Three simple words that only come out as a whisper.

"Melody, what I'm about to tell is very important, so please, listen carefully."

He's serious. Right now, his obsidian eyes show he's worried. They still have the same sparkle he carried once he entered the room. This time, though, it doesn't show amusement, but honesty.

"The Olympian Gods aren't the only ones out there, Melody. The Nordic Pantheon, the Egyptian, the Chinese, the Celtic... They're real; their Gods are real. And Hestia was right when she said you were special. You see, Melody, you're parents… Well, they're demigods, which means that they're part human and part god, or goddess, really, but it doesn't matter."

He sights, like he's trying to find the right words, as I force myself to remember how to breathe properly.

"Back when they were teenagers, they fought monsters, Titans, even Gods and Goddesses – whoever threatened the world, because that's what demigods do. They help us Gods protecting the world, so to speak. And, by chance, they encountered other Pantheons beings, too – Egyptian Gods and demigods. And not just that, one of your parents' friend is a descendant of Olympians back in China, and you're mother's cousin is a demigod from our Pantheon."

"What I'm trying to say is that _you_ 're the result of all that. Thanks to diverse contact your parents had with other Gods than Olympians, you're connected to every Pantheon, to the original source of power itself – the source of life - the Universe. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He's overwhelming me with information. I can't breathe, much less talk. So I just nod.

He senses my discomfort, so he takes my hands in his. They're warm, not at all what I expected.

"The problem is everything has an opposite, like Yin and Yang. Chaos was the creator. The being that create the Universe, who made it possible for us Gods be here today. There are many names to call it, for example, we call it Gunnungagap and the Olympians Chaos, but in the end it's the same thing. Anyway, unfortunately, his opposite exists, as well."

"Simplifying, let's just say Chaos is the Yang and the other force is the Yin. Both of these forces must be in a perfect balance. However, the 'Yin' wants to take down the 'Yang'. That's where you come in. You see, as the result of being part of all Pantheons, you hold extraordinary powers within you; you're born with amazing abilities, that, when controlled, would make you practically a goddess. A _very_ powerful goddess – one of a kind. That's why we need you to gain control over them and help us fight against the 'Yin'. Only with your help we have a chance to defeat him."

I clasp his hands tight against mine. I still can't breathe; this is simple too much.

My eyes are locked with his. They're filled with worry for me, maybe even pity. But there's also sincerity in them, and something else I don't quite recognize.

His honest gaze and warm hands are the only things that prevent me from running away right now.

Somewhat encouraged by them, I manage to find my voice again.

"But, the explosion…"

"That's why you are here. We made an arrangement with the other Pantheons. Each one would have a chance to train you in their domains and when you were ready, they'd send you to the next Pantheon, and so on. We should be the first to get you, but Hestia anticipated herself, so we went searching for you. We were afraid they were breaking the deal."

"She – she helped me."

"Yes, we know that, now. One of the Olympian Goddesses – Athena, I believe – informed us about what had happened."

"The house… Wait that was you?! You could have me and Hestia killed!" Forget the ache in my chest; forget my difficulties to breath. Right now, I just want to punch the guy.

"It's true, perhaps we were a little… impetuous in the way we approach the issue, but you need to know Gods are very possessive, territorial if you will. And when Hestia brought you to her sphere, we saw that as a threat to our agreement. Besides, we were right there. No harm was done on you, neither on the Olympian."

I shake my head. This is still too much information for a person handle in her entire life, much less in an hour. Suddenly, I'm feeling tired, like the weight of this kind of knowledge about my life begins to settle in.

"What – what are we, I mean, what am I going to do?" I ask, letting my voice carry all of my feelings away from me.

He smiles.

"Well," he chuckles softly, as he gets up. With my hands still placed on his, he makes me stand, too. "First, you're gonna lie down and sleep for as much as you want. Then, when you wake up – and I hope you'll be recovered by then," he says with a gentle smile, while he pulls the covers up, "- you'll start your training. But in the meantime, enjoy your sleep, princess."

"I may be tired, but I can't still kick you in the groin, you know," I reply with a fake scowl on my face, reminding Loki my first words to him.

"Of course you could." And Mr. Crazy Pants his back. I try to make a decent come-back, but my mouth only mutters incoherent sounds.

I should be making a fit, now. I should be pulling my hair out and screaming, or punching Loki;hell, I should be doing _something_.

I don't. "How strange of me", I think while I close my eyes.

I vaguely notice the lights being turned off and the sound of the door closing as I drift off into land of dreams.

 **~~Ω~~**

 ** _Someone_ 's POV**

He's doing that again. Staring at nothing, while he's sitting on his throne made of obsidian stone with a glass full of whisky.

His face is blank. But I know him better than that.

He must be boiling with rage on the inside.

A good worrier doesn't show his true emotions on the battlefield. Even if his wish is to kill his enemy, he'd it with a perfect, cool, frightening and patient calm.

Right now, this is the battlefield and his enemy has escaped.

"It doesn't matter," he says into the air. I'm here, but he doesn't see me. "Not even them will be enough. It's just a matter of time."

Then he laughs. For such a man, his laughter his warm - a sign that the place has a living being, and not just ghosts and spoils of war.

He stops. His eyes shine - the glow of a hunter's eyes before he catches his most desired prey.

"You'll be mine."

* * *

 **I must confess, I absolutely love the guy who represents Thor in the movies. Still, I've always believed Thor was red-headed, that's why I pictured him like that. But, besides the hair color, fell free to imagining him like the one from the Marvel movies. Gods know I did. *insert dreamy face about a hot guy***

 **As always, don't forget to Review! And BE HAPPY!**

 **DarkAngelofHeavens**

 **P.S.: As I said before, my schools starts on Monday. So I don't know how fast I'll be able to update. Maybe it's better if I put this story on a temporary hiatus. I don't know. I'll see how it goes.**

 **P.P.S.: And as I told you guys before on of my previous Author Notes, I - and most part of Rick Riordan's fans, I believe - haven't read the "Sword of Summer" from "Magnus Chase and The Gods of Asgard" series. So pardon me any (failed) attempts of including their world on my story.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi guys!**

 **Hope you like this Chapter!**

 **As I said on my previous Chapter's Author's Note, with school work, the updates will probably be a little bit irregular. I'm sorry for that. But I'll try. At least I'll give you that.**

 **Special thanks to whoever Reviewed, Favorited and/or Followed. Especially Solangeluna. Thank you for saying such nice things. You made my day!**

 **Anyway, in a review about the last Chapter, carolzocas asked: "** **Deuses do Olimpo e outra divindade celestiais!** **Isto sim é um freaking crossover! Ahah.** **E eu vou definitivamente imaginar o Thor como o Chris Hemsworth. Adoro-o! Ahaha.** **Quanto mais para a frente mais perguntas vão haver, e já agora isto está a ficar mesmo complicado para a o** **Percy e a Annabeth têm noção do fardo que a filha tem nos ombros? Completamente? Sabem de tudo mesmo ou acham que ela é poderosas mas não imaginam o quanto.** **Estes deuses nórdicos são confiáveis? Não é preciso responderes, mas eu pergunto-me isto a mim própria... Será?** **O Loki já sei que não! Aahah.** **Amei.** **Fico à espera do próximo.** **CC"**

 **Answer: No, Percy and Annabeth doesn't know how powerful their daughter is. They will, but not just yet. They know some _things_ about her... Let's just say I'll give you their perspective one of these days (updates). And I plan them to meet with her, as well, but it'll be sometime until they'll do it. And yes, Melody can trust the Norse Gods - even Loki. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters "PJ & The Olympians" neither "HoO". Only the plot. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Melody's POV**

As weird as it sounds, it was the silence that woke me up.

I guess I was so used to hear nature's noise coming from outside Hestia's house, that everything else - other environments just make me feel uncomfortable.

I've been laying here for a long time now. Minutes, hours, who knows?!

Since I woke up, my brain hasn't stopped working. The things Loki told me about…

Chaos

The Training

Gods and Goddesses

Monsters

War

Demigods

My Parents.

I. Don't. Want. This.

I don't want this.

I don't want this!

"This is too much." These words don't even sound as my own.

It's like everything about me isn't mine anymore. And now as I think about it, it's not. It's _theirs_.

I feel that everything I have - everything _I am_ \- belongs to them, to their world of magic, wars, deities, monsters, … All of them expect something from me, something I don't recognize in myself.

Their apprentice

A warrior

Their savior.

Fernando Pessoa (a Portuguese writer from 20th century) once said the Man was a discontented being.

That was never satisfied with life, that he always wanted more. That's why Mankind evolved in the first place. That desire for more was what created entire civilizations and make them take part in History today.

Is that what's happening here? I know they need me to be something that's going to save them. However not matter how much understanding I have for their situation - why I'm not enough as I am now?

I always lived thinking I was normal. Well, as normal as the neighbor next door, because God, _correction_ \- Gods (and I have the impression it'll be a while until I get used to this) know everyone thought I was weird; though, I didn't do anything to dismiss it.

I loved the way I was – an unpredictable, sarcastic, little weird too, smart-ass, possible funny, proud and devious, but somewhat trustworthy teenager girl. In comparison with the rest of the girls I had met so far, I always thought I was doing pretty well.

But they want me to change; want me to transform into something else.

Everyone is searching for a hero - someone whom they can place their hopes on, whom will be a safe harbor when in times of danger, doubt and despair. I was made their honorary hero, apparently.

Who is mine, though?

I thought it was Hestia. I guess I was wrong. She may have been kind and patient and gentle and… That doesn't matter now, because, in the end, she just wanted to use me like everyone else; to save them.

I've got nothing at this point. No safe harbor, no hero, no family or home – nothing. Just me.

"But who am I?"

I'm tired of being here. I want to get out.

Throwing the covers off me, I manage to stand up, but it must have been too fast, because everything is spinning. I sit on the bed, allowing myself some time to adjust.

It's chilly here.

It doesn't surprise me. Like Loki said, the Norse Pantheon was supposed to get me first, so it's natural they have brought me to their place.

I'm only wearing a T-shirt and pajama bottoms. Someone must have changed me because I don't remember doing it. Still, it's not enough to protect me from the cold. So I grab the cover from the bed and place it around my shoulders. It's very big, that's why I doubled it over and that way it doesn't touch the ground anymore.

It's really warm under it, no wonder I didn't get cold while I was on the bed.

Opening the door, I get out of the room I was placed in and step into the hallway.

The walls and floor are made of pure solid ice.

It has drawings on it, some type of symbols (I'm not sure, but I think they're called runes) that light the way through the corridors which are adorned with the most beautifully flawless, delicate ice-statues I've ever seen.

In other circumstances, I'd probably say the Snow-Queen lived in this place and I'd run away out of here, because even if it's a fairy tale, damn it gets scary! Especially when a person is in the exact situation I am now.

Every single statue has one of its palms raised up with a little blue fire flame on it.

It's strange. Shouldn't the fire be melting the ice?

Driven by curiosity, I pass my right hand through the blue flame. However, when my hand is precisely in its middle, I take it back. The fact I'd probably get burned makes me feel suddenly apprehensive.

Yet, when my hand was in the fire, I didn't get hurt. Okay, now I'm beyond curious. How it can be possible?

If someone saw me now – a teenager girl, only in a T-shirt and pajama bottoms, barefoot, with a hair that looks like a birth nest, passing her hand through the fire repeatedly while wearing a stunned expression on her face - they'd say I'm crazy, because it's exactly what it looks like.

 _I guess it was smart of them, lighting the corridors this way,_ I think, after my little experience, convinced the blue fire flame must have been a deed of godly magic. _Torches of fire and ice don't exactly mix._

I walk through the passages, still admiring the statues. But I stop after a while, because now I can hear voices from down the hall.

"Seriously?! You couldn't think of anything else?"

Loki. He's here.

I'm walking faster now, and as I turn around the corner, I find myself in a magnificent area.

Surrounded by columns made of ice, the room is just a circle – a very big circle. To each column, there's an ice statue. However these are different from the one I saw in the passages. These are definitely taller. And, somehow, I have the feeling they aren't just for decorative purposes.

Each one of them is different. Men and Women represented with extreme precision, beautifully made of the purest ice – almost an element created for the gods only, which probably was. The statues radiate power. They make me feel weak, shrink with a slight sense of fear.

"Melody."

With just one word, Loki brought be back to present, from my little world of sudden powerless conscious.

My eyes lock with his. It's something he always did, regardless the short time we've know each other. He'd always look me in the eyes.

He´s wearing different clothes from the last time I saw him, thank God – _Gods_! This time, he chose an Iron Maiden T-shirt, dark jeans and white converse. Then again his face is the same as I remember it. He still wears that stupid grin on his face and the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

I'm next to him. I must have walked towards him without even realize it.

"Hey," I say. Only now I see he's with somebody else. I recognize the woman – Sif.

"Hello," she replies. She's eyeing me from top to bottom. Then she looks to Loki. Then back at me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I ask her.

"No, it's just…" she begins to say. "Did – did Loki…"

"If Loki told me about the _favor_ you require for me to do?" I didn't want to sound so bitter, but I'm glad they now know how I feel about it. "Yeah, he did," I answer, this time trying to be less unpleasant.

"Good," she says carefully. "I have things to do. Loki will show you around and prepare you for tomorrow." Turning to Loki, she says, "I'm sure you'll have no problem whatsoever of doing what I just said. Please don't traumatize her and don't forget of what I said before." And with that, she walks out of the scene. I bet this one would have a good career as dramatic actress.

"Amen to that," he chuckles. Widening my eyes, I realize of what had just happened.

"I said that out loud, didn't why?"

"That you did. Don't worry, she didn't hear you, though," he replies, making me blush with embarrassment. "But I did. Who knew our little princess could make such joke?!" He's making fun of me! How dare he?

"For the last time, don't call me princess!"

"Why? What are you going to do? Kick my ass?" Okay, that's it.

"Better. I'll give your ass to Thor kick."

Scowling, he replies, "You're meanie." And with that, I know I won. I smile. He smiles. "So, you want eat something?"

This is the moment my stomach decides the best to make us know it needs food as much a fish needs water to survive, a sunflower needs the sun, a bird needs his singing and a Melody needs her food.

"I'll take that as a yes," Loki says. "Come on, I'll get you something for lunch." He grabs my hand and leads me out of the room.

"Lunch?" I ask. "How long I've been out?" His hand is warm.

"The first time – after the explosion, I mean - almost two days. Since we talked, a day and a half."

"Oh," it's the only thing I say; not because of his words, but because of the view. We're on a balcony and the sight is just amazing. I can't even find the right words to describe it.

"So," he says, while he sits on the ice bench. "What do you want?"

I'm still dazzle by the view, that's why it takes me so long to answer him. "Hmm… A sandwich is fine, thanks."

With only a hand movement, everything appears beside him on the bench – a sandwich, a bottle of water, napkins and an apple.

"I only asked for a sandwich," I say, giving him half a smile, while I sit beside him and grab the food and put then on my lap.

"I know," he replies. "But you need to eat more than what you asked."

"Thanks," I say again.

I don't want silence. I'm tired of silence and what it brings. Sometimes, there's a good kind of silence, because it can bring comfort and other good things, like understanding between two people. But lately, the only silence I know is the kind that makes you think and doubt and be sad, because of what you've been thinking and that ruins the moments, the very same moments that turns life into _life_. So this time, I choose to not let the silence win this one. "So, what did Sif want you to do?"

"Oh, that…" he says nervously. "I have to be her 'Test-guy' for three months.

"' _Test-guy'_?! What the hell is that?"

"Well, if she wants to test a nail-polish, she'll test it on me first; if she wants to see if a particular set of clothes look good with a certain type of make-up, she'll test it on me first."

"Translation: you'll be her bitch for three months," I say before I take a sip of water.

He laughs out loud like I said the funniest joke in the world. "I knew there was a reason to like you, princess. Still, you should watch the way you talk. I don't mind it, but some of the other gods expect a little more respect."

I put the bottle on the bench again. " _Expect_?" I ask. It's impressive how one simple comment can change the entire conversation so fast. I'm pretty sure I can't look angrier than I already am. "The other day you told me I'm the only thing that prevents you from getting killed, and now I'm supposed to bow down to them? You're the one who said I'm immensely powerful and now I'm not even seen as their equal?"

He's scared – of me? "Melody, you don't understand… It's not like that. You need to train to…"

"No, Loki. You're the one who doesn't understand," I reply as I stand. "I didn't ask for any of this. I never wanted to be _special._ Yet, I'm here against my will and somehow I decide to take a chance helping you guys, because I don't want to get killed either or watching the world getting destroyed. But here's the thing you need to know about me – all of you: I'm going to learn, I'm going to train, it doesn't matter if it takes years, I'll become the strongest, the best, the most powerful worrier this world ever seen. I'm going to fight and when this whole thing is over, I'm going to live my life the way I want it to be lived."

He's staring at me. He´s serious, but not scared. He's watching me like he comprehends, like he knows I'm only thirteen but not a kid anymore. Far from it. He looks to me like he respects me.

"No one will tell me what to do. There is only one person in this world that gets to say anything about my life and that person is me!"

I grab my food and water bottle and then look straight into his eyes.

"I'm my own hero."

Turning around, I storm off the balcony as I head to my room.

"I don't need anyone," I mutter, as I walk as fast as I can. "I'll be my own hero."

* * *

 ***("Fernando Pessoa")* - What kind of patriot I would be, if I didn't put some of my culture into my writings?!**

 **As always, don't forget to Review!**

 **DarkAngelofHeavens**

 **P.S.: I don't have a Beta, so my Chapters are most likely filled with mistakes. Sorry for that. I always try to do my best and pay attention, but somehow I always find errors in them. Sorry.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi, guys! I'm so sorry for the wait, but I had (still do) a ton of essays to write and tests coming up this week. I just felt so bad for not updating sooner, so why tried my best to at least update this chapter today. Hope you like it!**

 **A huge thank you, to everyone who Favorited, Followed and/or Reviewed! Really, it meant almost everything to me. (And I said almost because my mom is the one who really means everything to me.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "PJ & The Olympians", neither "HoO" series.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Percy's POV**

It's Saturday. I'm sitting next to Thalia's pine tree waiting for Annabeth to finish teaching her class while I watch Camp burst with campers' activities. It's almost May, so it's perfectly natural that the kids start to get excited with the beginning of summer and, along with it, the return of the non-year rounder campers.

Usually, Mr. D keeps the interior of camp's borders not so much affected by outside weather. This year, however, he was particularly moody due to an argument he had with someone over some wine, that's why he decided to make Camp pass through an almost Alaska type winter. Only now, when Camp is supposed to be in spring time, almost summer, is that the sun warms up the water of the lake and the grass shines with the Apollo's light.

I can see Annabeth now, her class must have finished. She's walking towards me, until one of the campers (another daughter of Athena, I think) approaches her, and begins talking to her.

She's still as beautiful as the day I married her. True, we aged, and I can't still quite believe we lived this much as demigods, but it's a kind of growing old that doesn't bother us, at least in my opinion.

Sometimes I wonder…

I find myself thinking about _her_ \- if she looks like Annabeth; if she has the same princess curls as her mother; her hating for not knowing things; her fear of spiders; or even if she is like me in certain ways. I wouldn't want it, though; I'd prefer if she turned out to be like Annabeth. Gods know it'd be easier for her if she was.

But I don't have a way to know it, have I?

One thing we know for sure, though, is that her eyes are of the most stunning color we've ever seen. A perfect combination of mine and Annabeth's – grey and green together in the only thing in this world that is proof that we survived, the only thing we had a chance to love and not being afraid of being taken away from us, because she was part of us – our baby, our heart, our life. We were wrong.

We thought we could make it. After the wars, we thought 'Well, this is it. We can be as normal as we want because that life isn't for us anymore. Let the next generation deal with it.' Boy, how wrong we were!

What we thought to be peace was just the calm before the storm – another one.

After they took her away, Athena and Poseidon explained to us what had happened and why they could do nothing to stop it. They told us she'd be better away from us; that we couldn't protect her enough; we couldn't train her properly; that we only would be heartbroken when the day she'd have to fight, and perhaps die, come.

But we're already heartbroken.

We didn't watch her grow; take her first steps, her first words. She wasn't spoiled by my mother or Annabeth's father; she didn't have the opportunity to be taught by Annabeth to love knowledge and learning; I didn't take her to beach to talk to the fishes, or ride a Pegasus that I'm sure she'd love.

We didn't even give her a name.

Our friends and family know what had happened and tried to do their best to support us. Nico offered to search for her, Jason said he could pray to the Gods, any God who would listen and help; Travis and Connor wanted to contact their _sources_ and help Nico search for her; Will said he would try to talk to Apollo and ask for more information; Pipe and Hazel said they would form a team a try to know if the souls in Underworld heard anything. Even Clarisse helped by punching anyone who reminded us about her.

We were thankful, but we didn't want their help. There was nothing they could do; the Gods were careful (more than usual) in hiding their secrets, especially if they concern her or the "prophecy", so they wouldn't find out anything.

With time, they and the rest people at Camp learned to avoid the issue. To the world, it was just like Percy and Annabeth never had a kid.

The only person we could to talk to was my mom. She was the only one who we really could talk about her – our hopes, our fears.

Not matter how it still hurts, we thank the Gods every single day for my mom's support, because without it, Annabeth and I would never live through it and we'd never believe we actually have an opportunity to see her again.

"I've known you for years and it's the first time I've seen you so focused."

Looking up, I see Annabeth standing before me, giving me one of her smiles that makes my heart race, even after all these years. Gods, I love her. I smile too as I get up.

"Finished your class?" I grab her hand and we start walking.

"Yes, I have," she answers, still smiling while she rests her head on my shoulders.

"Good," I reply as I kiss her forehead.

"So," she asks while we sit at the lake's dock. "What were you think to have such serious face?"

I don't answer her. She knows what I was thinking just by my silent answer. She focuses her eyes on the lake and nods.

I hug her. She accepts my embrace as she closes her eyes and rests her head on my shoulder again.

Just like that, our care free Saturday afternoon flies away with the spring's breeze.

Maybe I should have lied, but Annabeth knows me well. She'd have figured it out.

"I'm sorry," I whisper as I hug her tighter.

"Not your fault," she says. "It's not like you can help it."

I don't say anything. I don't know what to say. Not anymore.

"I think about her, too. All the time, you know," she whispers, like she's afraid of admitting it. "The other I was in the office and I don't even remember what I was doing, and the next thing I knew, I was leaving the building, entering my car and then I drove to your mom's house where I stayed the rest of the afternoon talking to your mom about her."

I nod. I do that too. Most of the times, we rely on each other for this kind of things. But when one of us is busy, or just when just one of us had a breakdown when the other is not with him/her, we go to my mom's house.

"Annabeth!"

Turning around, we can see the camper who's calling for Annabeth and broke, at the same time, the (sad) moment we were in. It's one of her brothers – Josh, I think.

"There's something you need to see!"

"Well …" she says while we both stand up. "It appears that our break is over."

"Yeah," I reply. Every moment I have with Annabeth isn't enough, but I'm secretly glad she hasn't the time to think about it, anymore. It'd be good for her to forget about it for a while. "I'll see you at dinner."

"I'm coming!" She yells to him and kisses me. I kiss her back. She breaks the kiss and smiles, even if her eyes say she's still hurt. "See you at dinner," she says. She kisses me on the cheek this time and runs towards her brother.

I see her go with a sad smile on my lips.

I turn to the lake again, praying to my father that one day this whole thing will be over and she can finally come home, where she belongs.

 **~~Ω~~**

 **Melody's POV**

 _Water. Fishes. Corals. Seaweed. Shades of blue._

 _This is where I am now, swimming._

 _Letting the clear blue water guide me through the ocean, I almost feel that I can ignore what brought me to this dream – a chance to escape Loki and our conversation – and just be here, enjoying the ocean's waves, which softly rocks me into a strange_ conscious _happiness._

 _I'm used to have vivid dreams. What's rare, though, is them being just peaceful as this one._

That doesn't last, for my disappointment.

I'm awaked by a hand running gently through my head.

When I open my eyes, I see Sif standing before me. Seeing me awake, she takes her hand back, almost as if she's just been hurt by the touch, as she takes a step back.

"Do you need something?" I ask her. My voice is still raspy by the sleep, but I manage to wake up enough to articulate my words in a way they can be understood.

"You need to get dressed. The clothes are on the end of the bed. Be quick, please," she answers me.

"Why? Are we going somewhere?" I ask as I throw the covers off me, and grab the clothes.

"Yes, you are" she simply replies.

"Where am I going exactly?" And why she's being so evasive, anyway?

"You're going to meet the Council."

"The pepperoni pizza council? Or of the council of chocolate milkshake? Because either is fine by me, right now," I joke, even though I'm hungry as hell.

"No. You're going to meet the Council of the Gods of Asgard. So you've better watch your manners when you're talking to us." She said _us_. She was meaning herself, as well.

I finish getting dressed and then I get up. I face her with a cynical smile, but I could bet my life that my eyes don't seem as composed as that.

"I will," I start to say. "Only if you'll do the same. I mean, it's not I'm here to save your ungrateful asses anyway."

I can see her clear baby blue eyes sparkle with rage, yet she doesn't say anything. She knows I'm right. She knows when I get the proper training I'll be capable of great things – _scary_ things.

 _Oh_ , I think, very pleased. _She better be scared._

"Shall we?" I say, this time, a little bit more friendly, but not too much.

"Yes," she answers, after a while. "Follow me, please."

And I do. She guides me through the same corridors I had been wondering just yesterday. The same statues; the same symbols on the walls made of ice; the same blue fire flames.

We pass the circular room with the tall, powering statues which made me shrink with fear the last time I've seen them. Not this time, though.

I'm ready.

I'm ready to learn and I'm ready to fight. I'm ready to win against all of those who come in my way and demand I become their pawn. I will not let myself be scared again, much less fear those who are supposed to fear me.

Without me realizing it, we enter a huge throne room full of beautiful people. Okay, if I'm being honest here, I probably need to rephrase that. They're not just beautiful, they are almost _perfect_. I mean, with Loki, Sif and Thor I had sense their powers, true; but now, when they are all together in one room, it's almost like that feeling grew to another other level, like the power enhanced everything, every characteristic they had and transformed them into something extraordinary - Gods.

On the end of the room is a massive throne whose occupant is a giant old guy with just one eye. If I had to take a guess, I'd say this is the one who's in charge of the group.

We stop in the center, right in front of the boss. _I can call him that way, right?_ I think to myself. _I mean, it's who he is!_ Because if my memory doesn't fail me from years of reading fantasy books, this is Odin.

"Welcome, Melody Olympia!" He says. His voice sounds old, almost like it carries years and years of wisdom in it – which probably does, considering he is a God and has lived thousands of years.

"That's not my name," I reply confidently though I don't know where I get the confidence from _._ Perhaps my earlier burst of awesomeness and self-assurance were a lit bit premature.

"We know," he answers. "I only call you by that name because, from all of the traits of your heritance, the one that is more prominent is you ascendency from the Olympian Gods. Therefore, and since you human surname is not representative of your true-self or birthright, we choose to call you that way."

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense." Why have the Gods to complicate everything?

"You know why you're here."

That's not a question. But I still chose to answer it anyways, "Yes, I was already _informed_ about the preparations for the big day."

He looks at me. His eyes into my eyes. If I didn't know best, I'd say he was trying to creep me out. Fortunately, I do. He's _seeing_ me! He's analyzing me, trying to figure out what I'm made of; perhaps even if I'm tough enough, the slightest prepared for what's ahead of me.

"Very well, Melody," he finally says, after some time of thinking. "From this day forward and until the day we think you've mastered all of powers that concern our domains, you'll be training with us, Gods of Asgard."

"You'll start every day at 5:30 am and finish at 9:30 pm. You'll have pauses in between, of course, for you to eat and rest. At first, your training sessions will be divided in three per day, which one dedicated to one God or Goddess only. The sessions are part of a rotating system that will permit for you to train with all of us present here today."

"However, when we believe you've achieved a decent control over your abilities, we'll initiate conjoin training sessions with multiple Gods at a time. Did you understand, child?"

I'm quiet for a while. I take the opportunity to look around, to the others Gods and Goddesses faces. Loki's here. So are Thor and Sif. The rest of them… Well, it's not like I'm not going to meet them later, so I don't bother trying to memorize their faces now, much less trying to study them.

Nevertheless, I don't discard my composed manner. Just because I'm forced to live here for an undetermined amount of time, and perhaps befriend them, doesn't mean they don't get to know who they're dealing with.

"Yeah," I start to reply. "Yes, I did understand you." Now I'm looking directly into his face. "Still, if I'm old enough to learn how to fight for my life and _save yours_ , the 'child' thing seems a little inappropriate. Don't you agree, Odin?"

He just smiles. I'd like to think that's a sign he likes me and my attitude. Or he's just coming up with various ways of getting me kill for being disrespectful while I'm here. My bets are on the first one.

"Yes I do, Melody."

"Good," I reply. "So, who's the lucky one who got me first?" I ask, turning around to the rest of the audience.

"That," Thor answers, taking a step forward, "would be me." His voice echoes through the room, much like it had happened with Odin. _Oh, yeah!_ I remember now, _He was Odin's son in the myths._

"When do we start?"

"When do you want to start?"

"Now."

He laughs.

"Follow me."

The Gods and Goddesses clear the way to let me pass.

I don't bow to them, not even to their leader. That it will be something no Men or God will ever see me doing. If I have to conquer my right to live while shedding my own blood, then no one will get to see me act as if I'm not my own hero.

When I look a last time to Odin, though, I nod my head, to let him know that even if I'm straightforward, I can also be somewhat respectful.

He saw my signal. He nods too.

Good.

Now, I focus on the way ahead of me, where Thor waits for me to join him to start my training.

"Well, as someone I knew once said," I start to say, as I grin mischievously. Today, it's the day I change. Today, I start the fight. I'm finally ready, world! Just wait and see. Passing Thor, I quickly turn and look back, while still wearing the same grin as before.

"Let's get this shit started!"

 **~~Ω~~~**

 **Chiron's POV**

It's almost time for dinner on this evening of May.

All of the cabin counselors and I are discussing in the Big House the matters of the next Capture the Flag game. It's a special occasion, after all.

Two times a year, the Roman Camp and Camp Half-Blood join in war games in big festivities to renew our friendship and cooperation to end the war against Gaia, the Earth Mother, who, against all popular beliefs of the nature lovers, is evil.

The first time, in the beginning of summer it's in Camp Half-Blood, accompanied by the Capture the Flag game and sing along at the campfire, much like other regular human camp.

Then, at the end of the summer, the ritual is repeated and Camp HB travels to California and there, we have the usual war games, followed by a magnificent typical Roman party.

Maintaining both of our traditions and yet establishing a bond of unity, both camps have been at peace for more than twenty years now.

The meeting is over now. We are ready to leave the Big House and about to head to the dining-hall, when Rachel, our former Oracle (which she hasn't been since the Second Giant War, because the power of prophecy has disappeared, only Gods know how) enters the room abruptly, breathing heavily, almost as if she had just run five miles.

"Rachel, what in the Gods…"I start to say but is obvious she has something of extreme urgency to tell us. So I let her catch her breath at her own pace, although I must admit the wait is very unnerving.

"I-I had…" she begins but stops. Putting her hand on her chest, in a gesture is meant to calm her heart, I believe, she tries to regain her posture long enough to tell us the news. "I had a vision!"

"A vision?!" We all exclaim.

"But the gift of prophecy…" some say while others chose to say, "A prophecy? Another prophecy? Rachel…"

"Silence!" I demand. With a more calming voice, I ask her, "Rachel, tell us. What have you seen in your vision?"

" _Her_ ," she says, while looking at Percy and Annabeth, visibly concerned with her friends. "I had a vision with _her_."

* * *

 **A.N.:/Once again, sorry for any mistake you might find. Remember English is not my first language and I still don't have a Beta reader, so... Yeah, I think it's understandable.**

 **As always, don't forget to Review.** **I need as much feedback as possible and I got to be honest here, I'm not getting many reviews about the chapters I have written so I really don't know what you guys think about it. Even if you don't like something about the story, tell me in a review. Love it, hate it - just let me know. Only that way I'll be knowing of I'm doing a good job or not.**

 **Don't forget to be Happy! xo**

 **DarkAngelofHeavens**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi, guys!**

 **I'm so, so sorry for the wait. But these past few months have been horrible. The school has been hectic. Besides essays and tests and other school work I'm forced to do, my life outside "school life" (which isn't much, believe me), has also been pretty stressful. For a full explanation check out my profile.**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Please leave a review with your opinion. It's really important to me for you guys comment this story. I mean, from the "view number", which is not really high, I presume most of you don't like the story. Still... It would mean a lot to me if you comment with things that actually helped me improve this fic, such as the points where I have been failing, among other things.**

 **Disclaimer: "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" as well "Heroes of Olympus" don't belong to me in any way of format.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Rachel's POV**

" _Her_ ," I say while I look at them. "I had a vision with _her_."

They hold hands as if doing it would prevent them from falling on the ground.

"How do you know it's her?" Annabeth asks me. Her voice sounds weak, afraid even – nothing like the Annabeth I know and admire.

"Trust me, Annabeth," I reply, "I know."

"This means the Oracle's power is back?" Jason asks as he steps forward and everyone looks at him, then at me. This is the main question of all this. Besides, Percy's and Annabeth's daughter, of course.

Since the power of prophecy was 'lost' - or at least somehow unreachable during all these years - and even after Apollo regained his immortality and a seat at the Olympian Council, nothing was the same. We couldn't count with the Power of Delphi anymore to guide the demigods on their quests, we never dared to hope for help to understand what the Gods might want us to do, what might happen or become of the baby who was taken from her home only to be placed in a world where she would never enjoy the love of her parents (who wanted her to be born, to be protected and loved above all else) and maybe even die at a possible coming war which we knew nothing about and weren't prepared for.

If it's true, that the power of prophecy has returned, then it changes everything.

But, to be honest, I don't know what to answer. What I just saw, what I've experienced, was nothing compared to the all those time the spirit of the Oracle took control over my body. During those times, I never, never remembered what I just had said, no matter how little time passed between the moment when I said the prophecy to the time I regain conscious from my trance.

After a long time in which nothing was said but thought, I finally answer Jason's question.

" I don't know. Maybe. I... I never a vision like this. It was too... vivid. Real. I even..."

"What?" Piper asks as she sees me hesitate. "You what?"

"Shared it" I answer.

"What?" Percy asks, clearly surprised as everyone in the room. "With who?"

"At the time, I was with Apollo. He had visited me because of information I've gathering with Ella about the Sybilline Books. And it just happened! One moment we're talking, the other I was having the vision and somehow I was able to create a channel and, well, he saw it too. And then Ella appeared too, and she was, like, pulled into the vision."

"I never hear about such thing to be possible. Ever, in all these years," Chiron comments, softly. It's hard to impress an immortal. Gods and other creatures such as Chiron have lived long enough to see this world be transformed into what it is today. Therefore, actually finding or experience something unique like this, must be rare for them.

"That's why I came here as fast I as could," I say. "If I could do it once, maybe it could be done again!"

"You're saying..." Annabeth whispers.

"But, that only happened once," Piper says, softly, as she eyes Annabeth carefully. I know she's just trying to be careful. And I do understand her. Percy and Annabeth have already been trough too much. They don't deserve to be punished more than they already have been these years.

"You're sure you could do it again?" Percy asks. He wears a serious expression on his face, his eyes, usually calm, are filled with an intensity of a man who waited long enough.

"No," I answer, sincerely. "I don't know if I would be able to recreate the vision, much less force another. And even if we could do it, I can't guarantee it would be a vision about her. But I do know that if we don't try we will never know."

Everyone is looking at one another. The doubt is clear on their faces.

"I want to try," Annabeth finally says after a long moment of silence.

"Are you sure?" Percy asks her. He places one of his palms on her cheek.

"Yes," she replies firmly. "Yes. I'm tired of... I just... I want to know."

They stay like that for quite some time.

In another world, another time, I would say this was actually sweet. That they still love each other in spite of all these years.

However, what I'm seeing is not love. Yes, love is there - love will always be there. To them, not to love each other is like not to breathe. An impossible thing.

What I'm seeing is intimacy. The capability to actually know when the other is in need of comfort and kindness. A hug, a soft kiss, holding hands, a passionate kiss and embrace, a look. What they're doing right now, is simply that. Be intimate. To know when the partner needs a gesture of love (and this case comfort) and provide it, not with grand gestures, but with simple ones. A natural thing to do. An important thing to do. Because not doing it means not to breathe.

These two live for each other, for this kind of random, unexpected loving gestures that make them what they are.

Few are the ones who can say are blessed to achieve this.

I can't say I'm not a little jealous of them. If I wanted to find a love like theirs? Yes, of course. Who wouldn't? But I couldn't. I can't.

Even after all this years, I feel the Oracle, or, at least, the rest of it still living inside me. Something who made me still feel part of this world and wait for the moment when everything would regain its sense. Because something, _someone_ always told me that I would be needed again. That I still had to work to do, things to accomplish. My mission is to help them win theirs, and if that means I have to stay single for the rest of life, I will gladly do it.

"We're ready," Annabeth finally says.

"Okay," I reply, smiling softly. "Is just you and Percy or do you want someone else to be part of it?" I know it should be their moment, but this question can't help to be asked.

"Well, if they want to." She looks to our friends, expectantly.

"Are you sure, Annabeth?" This time is Nico who asks the question. "Because, it's alright if you don't want us to."

"Yeah, Annabeth," Clarisse says, very kindly. "I mean... It's her, after all."

"No, I want you guys to be part of it," she replies. "It would be better."

"Very well, Miss Dare," Chiron says with energy. "What do you want us to do?"

"Please, everyone. Sit in a circle and hold hands."

"And then we close our eyes and say random things we love about everyone. 'Oh, Leo, I love your soft curls!' Oh, thank you, Jason! I always knew you had a thing for my hair. But you don't need to be so enthusiastic about it! Piper doesn't need to know about your fetish." Leo says with a cheerful/mocking tone. Highlights on the 'mocking'.

"Leo." Piper admonishes him. "Besides..." she continues, mocking him, instead. "Jason prefers to watch that video of you. You know, the one made at your house, on Fourth of July five years ago. You remember, don't you?"

"What, but..." he stutters.

"Guys, please" Katie says.

As soon as they all made silence, we finally hold hands. I try to remain to focus as much as I can but it's no use.

After twenty minutes of this (failed) attempt to induce a vision, everyone starts to get restless.

As some of them start to excuse themselves, especially to Percy and Annabeth, that's when finally happens.

A vision. And, once again, _she_ is the focus of it.

Everyone stops as soon as they see what's happening. The join the circle and hold hands once more. And it's then when they see what I'm seeing.

 **~~Ω~~**

 _In a room made of clear, perfect, solid ice, a girl tries to dodge from lighting._

 _This girl is so... unique. Not just by the fact she's in a gigantic room made of clear ice, dodging lighting which seems intentionally directed at her, but, most of all, by her appearance._

 _This girl, who can't be more than 13, has curly blond hair, full rosy lips, mild tanned soft and flawless skin. Her delicate features are now marked with concentration as she tries her best not to be hit by the lighting. Her clothes are filled with burned holes and seem worn out._

 _But, what impresses the most is her eyes. A perfect, almost impossible, combination between green and grey. A really strange, but nonetheless beautiful, color. It is not possible to say if they are grey with multiple strikes of green, or even if they're green with rays of grey. An exceptional color that came from unique parents._

 _I have no doubt. It's her. It's Percy and Annabeth's daughter!_

 _Suddenly, the lightning fades, only after a last lightning hit her while she wasn't looking. She cries out in pain and lands on her knees._

 _"Well, I can't say I expect this for a first session. You did good, girl."_

 _With that, a man appears. He's tall, with broad shoulders. His hair and beard his red, even redder than my own, like pure fire. His blue eyes are fierce, and, although he looks to be a man who wears the rough expression on his face very well, he's actually smiling right now._

 _"Don't tell me," the girl replies, as she tries to get up, only to fall again on the floor. "You expected me to cook and slightly burn like barbecued chicken?"_

 _Her voice is raspy but I can tell is somewhat soft and melodic as well. I can't help but notice that in spite of her state, her torn clothes, her obvious tiredness, she still can be a little smart-ass. Not surprising, considering who her parents are._

 _The man laughs out loud._

 _"Yes, something like that." He tosses her a bottle of water. She catches it with one hand and asks before she takes a sip._

 _"Why, in the Gods name, did you think I could dodge the lighting?" the girl asks, clearly trying to regain her breath while taking another sip of water. "I'm not fast enough, much less immune to it."_

 _"Because it doesn't matter," the man answers. "It doesn't matter if you're not fast enough to dodge it, or even if you're not immune to it. If you have the courage and strength to face the issue, well... Then we're halfway there."_

 _"Your sons are the Gods of Courage and Strength, not my case."_

 _"Everyone can be brave if they put their minds to it."_

 _"Seriously, thank you for the motivational speech, but it kind of doesn't work considering the person who made it is a God with a powerful hammer who can annihilate the opponents of its owner," the girl smirks._

 _Wait, God?_

 _"Mjölnir can do much more than annihilate my opponents."_

 _"Mjölnir? Your hammer?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I always had the impression it would be something like Princess Sofia. But, I guess Mjölnir is nice too."_

 _"Prin-Princess Sofia?!" The man's completely scandalized. "How... How dare you to pronounce such despicable name and associate it with my hammer!"_

 _"What?" The girl smirks again. Oh, this one is a little evil. "Not strong enough? I guess you're right. I mean, that title just don't seem appropriate for it. What about Empress Sofia, then?! Yeah, I know, the other was way cuter. Well, that settles it, then, don't you think?"_

 _"No." The man remains impassive._

 _"Oh, come on!"_

 _"No."_

 _"Princess Sofia will not like this attitude."_

 _"No."_

 _"Princess Sofia will be sad if her daddy doesn't support her in this."_

 _"Stop saying it, damn it!"_

 _"What? Princessa Sofia?" she continues, obviously very amused. "Oh, but is such a cute name. Princess Sofia is so delicate and graceful, the perfect counterpart for a man like you."_

 _"No!"_

 _"I will not allow you to deny Princess' Sofia true nature!"_

 _"Melody."_

 _"Thor."_

 _Melody. So that's her name. Melody. Melody Jackson. It suits her._

 _Wait. A God? And now Thor? Does this mean...?_

 _The man - Thor - sighted._

 _"This will be a long training session."_

 _"You think?" Melody smirks once again._

 _"Ugh, Gods. Come on, then. Dinner time."_

 _"Yes! Finally!" As Melody tries to stand, she complains about her left ankle._ _"It's not broken. Just bruised."_

 _"Good. Not come. We'll take care of it in the dining hall."_

 _"Sure." After three steps, she stops. "Wait..." She whispers like she was thinking out loud. "«We're halfway there»? Did you... Did you just make an AC/DC reference?"_

 _Thor smirks and turns around resuming his walking._

 _"Wait, ow! Thor, wait up!" And Melody soon follows him, visibly bothered by her ankle._

 **~~Ω~~**

As soon as I open my eyes, I see everyone in silence, surprised, shocked even with what we just had seen.

A sob is heard and everyone turns to Annabeth. She's crying. Of pain or joy, I don't really know. Perhaps both. So close, but at the same time so far from them.

"It's her!" She sobs. "It's our daughter! Percy, it's her!"

"Yes," Chiron answers. "And we obviously have a lot to discuss."

* * *

 **This is it, guys. Hope you like it!**

 **DarkAngelofHeavens**


End file.
